Forgotten Guardians
by Silver Destiny
Summary: *FINISHED!* What would you do if you had ultimate power and none could stop you? This is the story of two beings who've had to face those questions with the help of Gohan and the DBZ Gang.
1. Prologue

Forgotten Guardians

~**Disclaimer: I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living.**

_Prologue_

There are those who say that we should not exist, for the universe would never be safe.

_And there are others who pray that we do, but their reasons vary as to why._

_No, we are not gods or goddesses, why would we be?  But we are immortal, in a way._

_This isn't just our story, for it to be just ours it would have to be about us completely._

_But, it is a part of mine and of others who've yet to come._

- The First


	2. Chapter 1

Forgotten Guardians 

****

****

~ **Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case, Goku is back with his family and among the living. **~

_There are those who say that we should not exist, for the universe would never be safe._

_And there are others who pray that we do, but their reasons vary as to why._

_No, we are not gods or goddesses, why would we be?  But we are immortal, in a way._

_This isn't just our story, for it to be ours it would have to be about us completely.  Which it is not._

_But, it is a part of ours, and of others who've yet to come._

- The First Guardian

Chapter 1 

      "Alright class!  I want your term papers passed up and on my desk in two minutes!"  Demanded Miss Laurel, their English teacher.  There were a few groans but the papers were turned in; or at least most of them were.  "Oh man!  I so cannot believe I forgot to bring my term paper today!"  Sharpner groaned.  "Better luck next time."  Videl said and he scowled over at her.  "So Videl how was your weekend?"  Erasa asked curiously.  "It was okay.  My Dad had to go to another press conference."  Videl answered.  "Oh, bummer."  Erasa replied sympathetically.

      Before she could turn her attention toward Videl and Gohan dating a knock interrupted her and the principal walked in.  "Miss Laurel, you have a new student."  He said.  That got everyone's attention and they all looked at the entrance.

      "Umm…  where's the student?"  Miss Laurel asked Mr. Vahn hesitantly.  He whirled around and stepped outside into the hall.  "I'll be right back."  He announced and left, slamming the door behind him.

      "Whoever this new kid is he sure has guts."  Videl whispered quietly.  

"That or he's too stupid too know where his class is."  Sharpner replied with a smirk.  

"Like you and your term paper?"  Videl asked sweetly.

Before he could reply the door opened again and Mr. Vahn walked back in and made a motion for someone on the hall to follow him in.  Everyone leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the new student and was surprised to see that it was a girl.  "Well, well, well.  If that's not the most beautiful girl I've ever seen then you can shoot me."  Sharpner muttered aloud.  Gohan looked up from his book in disbelief then and his eyes widened in surprise.

Her height was impossible to tell but her eyes were a clear sapphire blue with a silvery tint to them and her hair was a glistening silver-white that curled very softly past her hips.  She had on a pair of low black jeans, black boots, and a pale blue t-shirt.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Vahn, Miss Laurel, my guardian stopped me in the hallway for a moment to speak with me before he left."  She apologized to both the adults in a soft, lightly accented voice.

"It's fine.  Miss Laurel, this is your new student, Miss Destiny Victoria Hope Lockhart."  He said loudly enough so that the whole class could hear; handed her a chart, and left.  

"Well Miss Lockhart, I see you score a perfect on your entrance exams."  Miss Laurel said as she looked at the chart.

"Yes ma'am."  She answered politely,

"And how old are you?  
      "Sixteen."

Miss Laurel nodded and smiled at her new student.  "Well go on then and sit down somewhere.  I'll need a term paper from you by the end of the week."  Destiny nodded and turned to face the class.  Most were just staring at her but one girl with short blonde hair was waving at her.  "Yoo-hoo!  Hey, you can sit on the other side of Gohan, so come on up!"

Destiny muffled a laugh with her hand and made her way up the stairs and sat down next to the dark haired guy the girl had been pointing too.  "Hey!  I'm Erasa and this is my best friend Videl Satan, her dad is the World Champion Herecule!  And this is her boyfriend Gohan.  Oh, and this is Sharpner!"  

"Hey."  Videl said a little stiffly as she studied the girl in the back of her mind.  She was a little taller than Videl, but looked so delicate that Videl would almost be scared to touch her.  Sharpner just sat there drooling until Destiny asked him if he was ill.

"What?  No!  Of course not!"  He exclaimed in embarrassment, turned red, and looked away.

"So where are you from?"  Gohan asked curiously.

Destiny smiled and took out her books.  "Everywhere just about.  I've moved a lot, but now I live here in the city."

"Alright class!  I want you to pay attention now!"  Miss Laurel began with a pointed glare at Erasa and the others.

"Uh oh.  Looks like I got stuck with the trouble makers."  Destiny said softly so that Miss Laurel wouldn't hear.  Videl looked over at her sharply but relaxed when she saw the teasing smile on her face.  _Well she can't be all bad._  She decided then, and turned her attention back to Miss Laurel.

            As it turned out Destiny, Videl, and Gohan all had the same math class next, and the two learned something very quickly about the new girl.  She might be delicate looking, but she had a great sense of humor and had no problem teasing either of them, despite the fact that they could kick her butt, or being teased back.

            After they sat down Mr. Tuttle did roll call, added Destiny to his list, and began to teach the lesson.  About halfway through the class they started hearing a lot of yelling in the hallway.   Suddenly something hit the door, turning everyone's attention towards the door.  "A fight?"  Videl asked Gohan.  "I don't think so."  He replied and stood up.  Just then the large glass window on the door shattered and a huge wolf leapt into the room snarling.

            "Everyone just stay calm!"  Videl shouted as she jumped down to the floor and assumed her fighting stance.  The jet-black wolf looked at her with blazing green eyes, snarled, and crouched into a spring.  "Come on!"  Videl shouted to raise her courage and the animal's head jerked towards her, it's blazing eyes locked onto hers, freezing her in place.

            "Videl!"  Gohan yelled and ran into her, knocking them both to the side and out of the wolf's way.  The wolf turned as soon as he landed and began stalking towards them.  Both of the young fighters stood and assumed their fighting positions, but the were both unnerved by the way the wolf's intelligent eyes never looked away from theirs.

            "No, wait!"  Destiny cried and stood in front of Gohan and Videl.

            "Destiny, move before it kills you!"  Gohan screamed.

            "Hush, he's just angry and very confused right now."  She replied calmly and turned her attention back on the wolf, knelt down on one knee, and locked her eyes with his.  "Calm down Shadow.  I'm here, you found me."  She crooned softly.  Slowly, the rage and tension left the wolf's body as he began walking to her.  "Good, Shad."  She crooned softly when he nuzzled her face to reassure himself.  And then, all chaos erupted.

            "So the wolf is yours then."  Mr. Vahn all but growled.

            Destiny winced slightly and nodded.  "Yes sir."

            **_Destiny, it is quite annoying having to act like a simple-minded animal._**  Shadow complained to her in mind-speech.

            **_Well, you should have thought about that before you broke through four windows._**  She replied dryly.

            **_I was trying to get to you._**  He growled.

            **_Shad, we've gone over this already.  I have to go to school._**

**_            No you don't.  You could probably teach the smartest teacher that they have here._**  He pointed out.

            **_That's besides the point._**

            "Miss Lockhart, if I allow you to bring this wolf to school everyday can you assure me that there will be no disruptions like today?"  Mr. Vahn asked.

            "Yes sir."  She answered meekly.

            **_No you can't._**  Shad disagreed haughtily.

            **_Care to bet on that?_**

            "Nor will he attack any member of the student body or faculty."

            "Of course not sir!"

            "Very well then.  You may be allowed to keep your pet with you, but if he gets out of line…" Mr. Vahn left the threat hanging and so Shadow filled it in.

            **_Then I will be able to do nothing, because I have no clue of what I'm dealing with and I'd probably get my rear beaten into the ground._**

            Destiny looked down at Shad and glared.  **_Oh hush._**  She scolded.

            "Destiny."  Thomas, her guardian, butler, and friend said quietly.

            "Yes?"

            "When you get home, we're all going to have a nice, long talk."  He replied and stood up.

            **_Ooh…  Busted._**  Destiny and Shad said together.

            "Alright Miss Lockhart, you may go to lunch now."  Mr. Vahn dismissed her and she and Shad left hurriedly.

            Gohan was listening to Videl when he saw Destiny and her wolf enter the cafeteria.  "Look's like trouble's back."  He said jokingly, and jerked his head towards Destiny.

            "Well we've had more action in school since she's arrived."

            Gohan grinned and nodded in agreement before he turned his attention to the wolf that followed Destiny like a shadow.  When he and Videl had been getting ready to fight the thing he could have sworn that it had a ki level and was merely toying with them.  It wasn't a comforting thought.

            "Hey, are you two alright?"  Destiny asked as she sat down beside Videl.

            "We're fine.  So how did your talk with Mr. Vahn go?"  She replied.

            "Well it looks like Shad's going to be coming to school from now on."  Destiny answered and rolled her eyes before looking down at the wolf that was now laying quietly at her feet.

            "Why'd he go off like that?"  Gohan asked curiously.

            Destiny leaned back a bit and tilted her head slightly before answering.  "Shadow's been with me all of my life, so I guess when he saw that I was gone he probably thought that I'd been taken away from him or something."

            "He's _that _protective of you?!"  Videl exclaimed in surprise.  With a grin Destiny nodded, shrugged, took out a lap top computer from her backpack and started typing.

            "Hey Gohan.  Hi Videl.  I heard about what happened during second period."  Erasa exclaimed and plopped down.

            "Actually, I think everybody heard."  Sharpner said dryly, and would have sat down next to Destiny, but Shad raised his head off his paws and growled warningly at him.

            "Oh hush, you."  Destiny said and reached down absently to rub his neck.  "Sit down Sharpner, he's just trying to bully you."  She said to him and turned her attention back to her computer.

            "So what are you working on?"  Videl asked.

            "A project that Thomas asked me to complete, with a few extra twists.  I figured that if I get it done by the time I get home it might help put him in a better frame of mind."

            "Whose Thomas?"  Erasa asked.

            "My guardian."  She answered with a fond smile.

            "So can I see what your project is?"  Videl asked.

            "Sure."  Destiny answered and turned the computer towards Videl and Gohan.  The screen was black and white mostly; with the only thing colored were wires in the picture that looked like they were hooked to a timing device.  _She's making a bomb!_  Gohan thought in horror, and he could see that Videl had the same thought in her head as he did.

            "Ummm…  Destiny."  Videl said slowly

            "Yeah?"

            "Is that a bomb?"

Destiny's head jerked up sharply as she stared at Videl and Gohan in surprise for a long minute.  Then she started to laugh.  "Not quite, it's an alarm clock for really heavy sleepers.  The first one I designed was more of a prank than anything."  Here she smirked at the computer screen as her eyes lit up mischievously and even the wolf seemed to be laughing.  "So, I'm redoing the program, and doing a few touch ups."  She finished.

"Oh."  Videl murmured softly in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry about it.  I probably would have though the same thing."  She said with a smile and ignored Shad's comment on how it was a sin to lie.

Gohan looked at Destiny thoughtfully for a moment.  While most people would probably have been offended she seemed to take it all in stride, and even helped Videl get over her embarrassment.

"Oh, that reminds me.  What period is next?"  Destiny asked.

"Fifth."  Sharpner answered.

"Wow.  That was a really long time to be yelled at."  She mused aloud and the others laughed at her expression.

"Well Destiny, would you like Gohan and me to come home with you so that you don't have to face Thomas on your own?"  Videl teased.

"Sure.  Why not?"  Destiny answered and rolled her eyes.  "After all, what's the worst he can do with witnesses around?"  She asked jokingly.

"Alright then.  We'll meet you in the front of the school at three."  Videl said, and the bell rang before Destiny could agree or disagree.


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Guardians   **

~Disclaimer: I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living.

_Why don't we ever try to take over the universe?  That's easy enough to answer.  Life._

_For forever we have been fascinated by it, and know enough about it to know how special it is._

_And even though we may be the most powerful we still have morals, and honor._

_Besides, we to also have families and loved ones that we are bound to._

_And should you ever receive our oath of protection, never shall you need worry about your back being guarded._

- The Eighth

Chapter 2 

            **_I think you actually like these mortals Destiny._**  Shad stated thoughtfully as they waited for Videl and Gohan to arrive.  **_Why wouldn't I?  I like you don't I?_**  She teased.  **_Ha ha ha.  Verry funny._**  He replied sarcastically.

            Destiny grinned and rubbed his ears affectionately before sitting down on the steps.  She and Shadow had been through so much together.  But unlike most children they had left their childhood behind at four and had lived in a type of hell for the next six years.  One day they would have to do back to those years of where pain and fear ruled along side with both hope and despair.  After they had escaped by using the very skills that were forced upon them Thomas had found them.

            Destiny grinned as she thought about how the butler must have felt.  She and Shadow had been little better than animals, and had carried a strong hatred for humans in their hearts for a long time.  But weak as they had been they had not been able to attack him physically.  Nor had their hearts been able to guard against the parental love that he gave them.  Slowly the hate had lost its hold on them but they had never been able to forget.

            Shadow whined low in his throat and licked her cheek.  **_Stop thinking about it._**  He said and she smiled and rubbed her cheek against his.**_  Fine then._**  She answered teasingly.  **_Destiny, the boy Gohan…  He is more than just a human._**  He said slowly.  

**_I know Shad._**  

**_Do you think that he is a threat?_**

**_To us?_**

**_Like that's possible.  I meant do you think he's a threat to the humans?_**

Destiny grinned and shook her head.**_  I doubt it, why would he have a human girlfriend if he disliked humans so?_**  Shadow laughed in mind speech and looked at the two approaching figures.  **_Maybe he likes her for her body?_**  He suggested teasingly.  Destiny laughed quietly and glared at him mockingly.**_  Keep your mind out of the gutter._**  Shadow stood and sighed.**_  Aww…  But it's so much more fun there._**

"Hey Destiny!  Have you been waiting long?"  Gohan asked.  Destiny stood and shook her head.  "Not really, besides it gave me some time to think."  She answered.  "Well let's go then."  Videl said and then stopped.  "Where do you live Destiny?"  "Ummm…  213 Satan street."  She said slowly.  "Hey that's near where I live, so you must live in that house where I saw all the movers coming and going for the past week."  "I guess so."  Destiny agreed with a grin.

Shadow whined softly and looked in the direction of the house.  "I guess he's hungry.  Are you guys up to running?"  She asked.  "Sure!"  Gohan and Videl agreed at the same time.  "Great!  Let's go then!"  Destiny called out cheerfully and she and Shadow took off with Gohan and Videl close behind them.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Gohan didn't understand it.  All four of them had dashed through the city and while he and Videl had managed to stay out of other people's way both Destiny and Shadow had jumped over boxes fallen ladders and kami knows what else.  But when they arrived at her home the only one of them who was tired was Videl.

            "I'm so sorry Videl.  I forgot that a lot of people aren't used to running a lot."  Destiny apologized as she brought Videl a glass of cold water.  "It's fine.  You sure do have a lot of endurance."  Videl remarked.  Destiny smiled at her and was about to turn to Gohan when something tackled her from the back and she tumbled to the ground laughing.  A young boy that was probably around Goten's age.  "Hello to you too Matt."  Destiny said.

            Gohan watched Shadow curiously as the wolf made an almost human sigh sound and gently picked the boy up by his shirt off Destiny and allowed her to get up before he let him down.  The boy had light brown hair and curious gray eyes that focused on Videl and Gohan quickly.  "Hi I'm Matt.  Who are you?"  He asked curiously.  "I'm Videl and this is Gohan."  Videl said with a smile.  "Oh."  Matt said thoughtfully before focusing in on Destiny again and he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her legs.

            Destiny smiled and knelt down and hugged the little boy back.  "Did you have fun in school today?"  She asked.  "Yep, Destiny, are you an angel?"  At first Destiny was too surprised to do anything but stare at the very serious little boy before shaking her head.  "I'm afraid not Matt.  Why'd you ask that?"  She asked curiously.  "Because you have silver hair and only angels have silver hair!"  Destiny hid a smile behind her hand and said, "I see.  Well I promise I'm not an angel, just a regular girl."  She said and winked over at Videl and Gohan.

            "Well then can I ask you another question?"  Matt continued.  "I guess so…" She said cautiously.  "Will you marry me?"  Destiny grinned and kissed his forehead and said, "I tell you what.  Ask me again when you're eighteen and we'll worry about it then okay?"  

            "Okay!"  He agreed and hopped out of her arms.  "Matt, would you go to the kitchens and feed Shad for me please?"  "Sure Destiny!"  He said excitedly and ran out of the room.  Shad looked at Destiny for a long moment before following Matt out of the room.

            "What was that all about?"  Gohan asked in amusement.  "I'm fixing to test that theory right now."  Destiny said dryly and rolled her eyes.  "JASON!"  She yelled and a few seconds later they could hear someone running through the house and then burst into the room.  A young man with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes stood there looking at Destiny lovingly.  Destiny on the other hand looked highly annoyed.

            "What have you been telling my brother?"  She demanded.  "Only that we are to be married Destiny, my love.  And he's not your brother, he's just the son of your butler."  He said in a crooning tone.  Destiny narrowed her eyes at him and slowly began walking towards him.  "You do know that stalking is illegal don't you?"  She asked softly.

            _Interesting.  Both she and her wolf seem to use intimidation by walking slowly towards their opponent._  Gohan observed.  "Destiny, you know that I love you."  Jason whined.  "No I don't.  I know that you annoy me and that you insulted my family, and did I mention that you annoy me?"  She said very softly and he started to back up.  "This is a bad time why don't I come back later?"  He suggested and then turned and ran out the front door.

            "I'm sorry about that."  Destiny said and sat down in one of the chairs.  "It's alright.  I didn't think you could actually scare a guy though."  Videl replied.  Destiny grinned and tossed her hair back and then looked at the haughtily and said, "I learned all my bad habits from Thomas's eldest son."  

            "That wasn't too bad actually.  It works better if you're standing though."  Said a tall man from behind Videl and Gohan.  "Thomas, I'd like you to meet Gohan and Videl.  Guys this is my guardian, Thomas."  Destiny said formally and they all stood during the introductions.  

            "Well then," Thomas began with a smile.  "I'm glad to see that Destiny is making friends so quickly but I'm hungry so would you three care to join me in the kitchen for a bite to eat?"  

            "Sure!"  Gohan answered quickly and the others laughed.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "The boy is very strong."  Thomas murmured thoughtfully after Videl and Gohan had left.  "We've already been through that."  Shad stated and yawned lazily.  Thomas studied Shad and Destiny for a long moment.  For sixteen years they had always been with one another.  Although both would marry and start a family one day they would still have the same bond that they had now.  And both were getting tired as well.  That was one thing that even he couldn't change.  Neither one of them could sleep during the night so they usually slept from four in the afternoon till about nine at night.

            "Go on to bed you two."  He said and gently and was rewarded by two sleepy smiles that were full of an innocent love and trust.  After they left he went into the living room and watched his son Matt play a video game for a while.  _It's amazing at how untouched those two souls are.  No one could blame them for becoming evil after they've had it all but shoved down their throats._  The scars of their ordeal were more apparent on Destiny than on Shadow.  

            "Destiny because you are destined.  Victoria for victory.  Hope because you are other's hope.  Lockhart because you guard your heart well."  He murmured Destiny's mother's words.  It was the last thing he had heard her say before she had died in childbirth.

            "Hey Daddy, do you want to play?"  Matt asked.  Thomas smiled at his son and placed his book to the side.  "Sure.  Let's see if you're old man can still win at these games."

~ I'm sorry people but I'm going on a two week vacation beginning today so I won't be able to post anything until that time. ~


	4. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Guardians   **

~Disclaimer: I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living.

_Do we live forever?  Only in the memories of a few._

_Be careful seeker, of the questions you ask, for you may receive answers that you don't want._

_Do we ever forget an oath?  No, once given it stands forever.  Even beyond the grave._

_Are you afraid yet?  You shouldn't be._

_We are what we are.  Cursed.  Blessed.  It means the same thing after a time_

- The Eighteenth

Chapter 3 

            The school week past without any mishaps and the only problem caused by Shadow attending school with Destiny was that he allowed very few guys to come near her without growling and so discouraged quite a few of them for her.  Other things that they picked up on was that Destiny was also incredibly smart and even with Shadow hanging around, she seemed very curious about people and was friendly to just about anyone.

            Videl liked her because she was a good friend and also because she didn't try to hang around Gohan all the time.  Which she trusted him completely so that wouldn't have been an issue anyway.  When she told that to Destiny the girl just started laughing and said, "umm…  Me steal someone's boyfriend?  I don't think so."  And had started laughing again.

            Humans are so much fun!  Destiny thought with a grin and pulled her pack from the jetcop she was working on.  Basically it was a mix between a jet and a helicopter.  Unfortunately it required a person with good piloting skills to handle the thing without getting airsick.

            "I'm going to be sick."  Shadow complained and jumped out and landed on the ground next to her.  "Oh hush, I think it's the stabilizers that need more work."  She mused.  Shadow snorted and looked around.  "Oh good.  No people.  So where are we at?"  

            "Some mountain area, number…  Umm, I forgot."  She said with a grin.  

"As usual, so what are we doing out here?"  

"Taking a break from being cooped up in the city."

"I was wondering when you'd get tired of being cooped up."  He said with a smirk.

"Shad."

"Yes?"

"Shut your jaws."  Destiny said teasingly and he glared at her.  Destiny winked back and closed the jetcop up and put a covering over it.  "Think it'll be okay out here?"  Shad asked.  Destiny laughed and started walking away.  "Who's going to take it?  A pilot with an urge to get sick?"  Shad tilted his head slightly as he considered this.  "Point taken."  He murmured and then loped after her.  

"You did remember to bring your lute didn't you?"  He asked.  Destiny smothered a grin and nodded.  "Of course.  I know how much you like to hear me play."  Shad smirked and said, "Come on.  Let's run!"  With a laugh Destiny accepted his challenged and jumped into a run.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she began to make lunch for her boys and smiled out the window at them.  Goku was outside training Gohan and Goten and helping them along.  Piccolo was also out there but he was mediating instead.  "Hey Mom!  Is lunch ready yet?"  Goten called out.  "Almost!"  Chi-Chi yelled back and smiled.  Finally her family was all together, happy and contented.

            Piccolo was deep into his meditation when a soft sound that was out of place out here near the Son's home caught his attention.  "Do you hear that?"  He asked aloud.  Immediately the three men stopped and listened.  "Maybe you're just hearing the w-" Goku began but then he heard it too.  A soft trilling sound that rose gently and fell back down softly.  

            "It sounds like music."  Goten said with a laugh.  "Yeah, you're right Goten."  Goku said and narrowed his eyes towards the lake that was about a mile from their home and then grinned.  "Come on, let's go see who it is!"  He said.  The other three nodded and together they all jumped into the air and flew towards the lake.

            "Hey!  Where are you four going!?"  Chi-Chi called after them.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Destiny was watching Shadow swim in the lake while she played the lute softly for him.  In the back of her mind she was aware of the four strong ki's but since they were a mile away from her or so she didn't worry.  Aren't you going to swim?  Shad asked her.  Later.  She answered and continued to play the melody that had not been played on earth for over two centuries.

            Just then she felt the power level in the ki's increase and felt them heading towards her.  Destiny!  Shad growled in her mind.  Even though the ki's combined could not hurt her or him he still gave the warning.  I know.  Just keep playing like you're doing.  She answered without missing a beat on the lute.  She did turn so that she could see who was approaching though and a few seconds later she was more than a little surprised to see who it was.

            "Gohan?"  She asked after she lowered the lute.  "Destiny?  What are you doing here?"  Gohan asked in surprise and he and the others with him floated to the ground.  "Taking a break from the city."  She answered and studied his companions.  

            The boy made her smile automatically and he returned her smile with one of his own.  The other man resembled Gohan except that his hair was styled differently but he was smiling as well.  Father and two sons.  She thought to herself and studied the other with them.  Not a human, he had green skin mostly and he wore a white cape and turban.  Well he's definably not human.  Destiny thought wryly.  Destiny.  Shad called.  

Yes?

I think the green one is a Namek.  He answered.

Destiny looked into the green one's eyes and nodded mentally to herself.  Shad was right, but what was a Namek doing on Earth?  What are you doing on Earth?  She asked herself sarcastically.  "Don't you think that you should introduce us to your friend?"  The Namek asked Gohan and interrupted Destiny's thoughts.

"Oh yeah.  Sorry.  Destiny, this is my little brother Goten, my dad, Goku, and our friend Piccolo.  Everyone, this is Destiny."  Gohan said with a grin.  "Were you the one playing that lovely music?"  Goku asked.  "Yes."  She answered with a smile.  "Wow!  That's so cool!"  Goten exclaimed and ran up to her to look at the lute.  "Thanks."  She answered with a soft laugh and looked back towards the lake.  Now where did Shad go?

"Are you out here all alone girl?"  Piccolo demanded.  Destiny raised one delicate eyebrow and looked at him coolly.  "No.  I wasn't out here alone.  Shad was with me but-" Destiny broke off then and scrambled backwards as Shad leapt from behind a large boulder and knocked Goten and himself into the water.  All three of the men tensed until they realized the wolf wasn't attacking and that Goten was laughing.

"Well, well, well.  Shad, I do believe you're getting old."  Destiny teased.  Shad growled lightly at her and then cocked his head towards Goten.  After he studied the boy for a few moments he dropped down in the water, stood back up, and shook himself.

"Hey!  No fair!"  Goten cried and tried to shield himself from al of the water that the large wolf was shedding.  Destiny laughed and sat back down on the grass and began to play her lute when Goten started splashing Shad.

"Well her wolf's really playful."  Goku commented with a laugh.  "Not usually."  Gohan replied with a grin.  "You trust the girl then?"  Piccolo asked and narrowed his eyes at Gohan.  "Well, she's never given me a reason not to trust her."  He pointed out.

Piccolo nodded and focused his gaze on Destiny.  She was beautiful by any standards, human or alien, so why was she way out here?  And why do I get the feeling that she is more than what she seems?  He wondered.

"Hey you two!  It's time to come out!  Your mother's holding lunch for us!"  Goku called to Goten.  "Lunch!"  Goten cried and scrambled out of the lake excitedly.  "You two are welcome to come as well."  He said to Destiny.  

"I'm not sure that-"

"Please come!"  Goten insisted.

Oh no!  Not the puppy dog eyes!  Destiny groaned mentally but knew that she was beaten.  "Lunch sounds lovely."  She said formally and stood up and picked up her pack and slung it on her shoulder.  "Let's go!"  Goten called excitedly.

Oh, what fun.  Shad said teasingly to Destiny.  Be nice, Shad.  She scolded mockingly as they made their towards the Son's home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Guardians   **

~Disclaimer: I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living.

_We are mostly forgotten, but the ancient ones still know us well._

_Why do we stay if we are forgotten?  Because we are sworn to, until we are no longer needed._

_Do we love?  Yes, and with every ounce of our heart and soul._

_Do we hate?  Pray that we never do completely hate, for the universe would never be safe._

_Are we perfect? Of course not, perfect would be far too easy._

- The Eleventh

Chapter 4 

Chi-Chi took one look at the girl that had accompanied her men home and knew right then and there that she was trouble.  One, she was very beautiful and delicate looking.  Two. She was talking a little too easily with Gohan.  And three, he son was marrying Videl, not some tramp that just waltzed right in.!

"And who do you think you are, you little hussy!"  Chi-Chi demanded as she stormed out of the house and up to the chit.  The girl jumped a bit and looked at Chi-Chi in fake confusion.  "Umm…  Well, my name is Destiny Lockhart if that's any help to you Mrs. Son."  She answered sassily.  Chi-Chi was not happy.

Destiny and Shadow studied the woman in front of them with both confusion and fascination.  Because they both had little experience in dealing with women who weren't rich snobs who'd lie as soon as look at you, Chi-Chi proven she wasn't like that in no time at all.  But for some reason or another, the woman's ire had been directed at her.

"How dare you come here and try to seduce my son!"  She yelled and caused Destiny's mouth to fall open in shock.  Destiny, I can't believe you're trying to seduce Gohan!  What would Videl say?  Shad teased and looked back at Chi-Chi.  Foolish mortal.  He sneered to Destiny before he walked over to a large shade tree and flopped down.

"And Gohan would never cheat on Videl with a girl like you!"  She continued.

"Mrs. Son, I can assure you that I am not trying to –"

"Don't give me that!"  Chi-Chi interrupted.  "I know what you're trying to do!"

Let her yap Destiny.  She's just like Thomas when he gets mad or upset at you over something.  She wants to talk, and talk, and talk.  Shad suggested and groaned mentally.  So I see.  She replied dryly and sat down to wait Chi-Chi out.

Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and Goten all stared in amazement as Destiny just sat and listened to Chi-Chi yell at her.  Aww… Is Destiny seducing Mommy's little boy?  Shad sneered.  Just like a mortal to make a big fuss over things that aren't true.  Destiny glared at Shad over her shoulder before turning back to Chi-Chi.

"Why is Mom yelling at Destiny?  Did she do something wrong?"  Goten asked confused.  "No, your mother is just worried over nothing."  Goku said with a grin and reached down to mess up Goten's hair before he straightened and studied Destiny.  "She seems pretty calm under fire."  He noted.  "Yeah."  Gohan agreed with a nod.  "She's really smart and gets along okay in school.  Plus she and Videl get along really well, even though Destiny's not a fighter like Videl."  He added.  

"Are you sure about that?"  Piccolo asked.  

"Huh?  What do you mean Piccolo?"  Gohan answered.

"It's just a feeling, but I think she's hiding something."

Goku looked back over at Destiny and frowned.  He ki level was extremely low, like any normal human's.  He could see that she had a good heart however, and that was what was important.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            When Chi-Chi finally finished with Destiny she looked down at her watch and let out a soft whistle.  "Wow.  Two hours, thirty-seven minutes, and fifteen seconds.  She beat Thomas's record easy."  She said to Shad who let out an inelegant snort.

            "What did you say!"  Chi-Chi demanded and whirled around.  Destiny barely bit back a groan and stood before answering, "I asked if you would listen for a moment."  Chi-Chi nodded sharply as she prepared herself to listen to the girl's argument.

            Destiny smiled at the Son men and met Piccolo's cold gaze unwaveringly and walked over to where Shad was and leaned against the tree before lifting her lute to her lips and began to play.  It was an old, old ballad about two star-crossed lovers who had dared to love one another.  It was a haunting melody full of joy and sorry that few forgot once they heard it.

            "Oh.  How lovely."  Chi-Chi said quietly and walked over to Destiny and sat down a few feet from her and listened to her play.  Goten and the older men soon joined Chi-Chi and Destiny under the tree and listened.  Even Piccolo seemed soothed by the gentle music and they all relaxed.

            And so, for the next hour she played.  Old ballads. New songs, melodies so sad and regretful that they made one want to cry, and lively tunes that made you want to dance with joy.  Most of the songs she played were ones that Shad requested of her.  Piccolo asked her to play one song and each of the Sons had one that they also wanted her to play.  It was something Destiny did gladly since she and Shad both loved music so much.

            When Destiny finally lowered her lute Shadow was already half asleep and she was getting sleepy as well.  "That was beautiful!"  Chi-Chi exclaimed.  "Thank you."  Destiny replied formally and took off her pack, placed her lute on top of it and then rolled over so that she and Shad were laying beside one another.

            "Are you hungry?"  Gohan asked worriedly.  

"No."  She mumbled sleepily and closed her eyes.  Moments later, both she and Shad were asleep.

"Poor things."  Chi-Chi murmured softly.  Goku grinned and placed his arm around her shoulders.  "Do you like Gohan's friend alright now?"  He teased.  Chi-Chi frowned at him and answered, "anyone who plays like that can't be all bad."

            Later, after Piccolo had left, at around eight thirty that night Goten fell asleep next to Destiny as he waited for her to wake back up and cuddled up to her.  "Do you think that we should bring him inside?"  Chi-Chi asked Goku a little worriedly.  Goku looked out the window and at the three sleeping figures and shook his head.  "Nah.  They'll be fine were they are for the night."  He assured her with a grin.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Destiny woke up silently and immediately.  A quick glance at her watch told her that it was a little past nine at night.  We have company.  Shad said to her in amusement.  Yep.  Destiny agreed with a smile as she looked down at the sleeping Goten who was burrowed against her side.

            I guess we'll have to put him in his bed before we can go.  Shad mused and stood up silently and stretched.  Well of course.  Destiny replied with a quiet laugh and stood as silently as Shadow had.

            Stay here with him while I see about getting him back inside.

            Fine.  Fine.  Shad grumbled and lay back down.

            From years of training and experience as a wraith-like thief she entered the Son's home.  Destiny quickly scanned the room and figured out the lay of the house in a few short minutes.  After she found Gohan and Goten's room she left, leaving the bedroom door and the front door open and headed back to where Shad was waiting with the sleeping Goten.

            Took you long enough.  Shad teased.

            Oh, hush up.  She returned good naturedly and very carefully picked Goten up in her arms and carried him inside the house and into the bedroom.

            After she laid Goten down and tucked the covers around him Gohan began to mumble and thrash in his sleep.  Afraid that he would awake Goten and his parents, Destiny took Gohan's hand in her own and began to softly sing a soothingly lullaby.

Little child, put away your wings for the night.

Know that you can now safely sleep.

For you and your dreams are lovingly guarded tonight.

Fear not little child, for you are safe in my arms…

            Gohan quieted and Destiny was about to get up and leave when his hand tightened around hers.  "Destiny?"  He mumbled sleepily.  Not good.  Really, really, not good.  Destiny thought worriedly.  "Hush.  Sleep now."  Destiny murmured and smoothed back his hair with her free hand.  Gohan mumbled something and then dropped back into a deep sleep.

            Destiny silently left then and closed the doors behind herself and then loped back to Shad.  Shall we head back to the lake?  He asked.  Destiny nodded and for the first time since earlier that day they ran without holding themselves back.

            Less than forty seconds later they were back at the lake.  Once there, Shad allowed his body to change back to his original size.  From paw to shoulder he was eight and a half feet tall, and his head and neck her perfectly proportioned to his current size.  Retractable claws that were as sharp as well honed daggers dug lightly into the earth as he stretched once again.  All in all, he was a huge and terrifying figure.

            "I'm starving."  He complained to Destiny, and, like her, he had a musically lilting voice.  But while her's was more of a soft, sweet soprano his was a deep, powerful baritone.  Both were voices that could mesmerize if they so desired and even sometimes when they didn't.  "Well go hunt then."  She replied with a laugh.  "Will you be alright by yourself?"  He asked and lowered his head so that he could look her in the eye.  She rubbed her had over his jay and smiled.  "I'll be fine."  She assured him. 

            After Shad left, Destiny let her hair down out of it's braids, grabbed some soap out of her pack, took off her clothes and quickly bathed in the lake.  After she dried herself off she put on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt that left her upper and mid back bare.

            Then she slowly flew above the lake and looked down at her reflection in the water.  And then she, like Shad, went through a small change.  Brilliant silver-white wings that seemed to glow with life and power sprang from her back and grew until they were a little past twice her body length.

            With a small sigh of pleasure she used her wings to fly even higher.  Although she did not need her wings to fly, she did try to use them whenever she could.  It was but another secret that most people would never know about.

            So because you have wings you're the Guardian, but since I don't I'm the Companion.  Shad complained teasingly and thirstily lapped up water from the lake.

            Or we are called the Forgotten Guardians.  Destiny added and softly landed beside him, even though he could also fly.

            Shad sighed and looked up at the stars.  "Our people were destroyed centuries ago but even though your ancestors mated with humans and mine with wolves we have all the blood, powers, weaknesses, and gifts of people from a planet that was destroyed when our people were."  He said, and his voice was full of sorrow.

            "Do you wish things were different?"  Destiny asked him softly.

            "No and yes.  No, because then you would not be my heart-sister and yes, because then we may have been normal."  He replied and hung his head.

            "Shadow."  Destiny said softly and rose up until she could wrap her arms and wings around his neck as best she could and hugged him.

            "I think we are the last Destiny.  The others before us had mixed blood and no others before us were as talented and nearly perfect in everything.  We are though, and our powers and gifts are far stronger and more numerous.  It worries me."

            "You're thinking of the prophecy."  Destiny said thoughtfully.  "It all fits Destiny, but much of the prophecy was destroyed before the little bit left was discovered."

            "Don't let it worry you Shad.  If anything happens we'll stand together and face it together as we always have."  Destiny said firmly.

            "Together."  Shadow agreed and they both looked up at the stars.

~ Yes, Vegeta will appear in the fifth or sixth chapter.  I think both he and Bulma will be in for a bit of a surprise as will Destiny. Thanks for reviewing! ~


	6. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Guardians   **

~Disclaimer: I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living.

_Born to live, born to die.  Which will be chosen?_

_Life, and all of its joys and sorrows?_

_Or death, with its peaceful and welcoming arms?_

_Life!  For we have barely begun or journey._

_And life is the greatest gift of all._

- The Fifth Companion

Chapter 5 

            "Hi Bulma, Hey Vegeta!"  Goku called cheerfully to the couple as he and his family walked into the Briefs home.  "Kakarott."  Vegeta sneered and Bulma glared at him.  "Hi Goku.  Chi-Chi, it's good to see you again too!"  Bulma said excitedly.  "Is Trunk here?"  Goten interrupted.  "Yeah he's in his room if you want to go and play with him."  Bulma answered with a smile.  With a whoop and a laugh Goten took off, yelling Trunks name.

            That's when Goku noticed that Vegeta was actually wearing a suit and tie, and Bulma was dressed up too.  "Are you guys going somewhere?"  He asked curiously.  "No, the woman agreed to a meeting with one of Earth's worthless generals about getting some girl to work for them."  He answered in a bored tone.  "Vegeta, you know it's more serious than that!"  Bulma scolded.

            "Why do you say that Bulma?"  Gohan asked curiously.  

            "Well apparently the girl is a genius.  According to General Grayson, she's managed to build several high tech weapons and defense mechanisms, but she will only make one of each and won't sell them to anyone."

            "She sounds like you then."  Chi-Chi noted with a smile.  "Kami forbid."  Vegeta muttered and everyone laughed.  Then a low bell sounded throughout the house and Bulma sighed.  "Well that's them.  You're all welcome to stay, this shouldn't take long anyway."  She said with a smile that quickly turned to a frown when two arguing voices could be heard.

            "You have no comprehension of what you can do!"  A male voice growled.

            "I don't?  Well I guess that means you can just go away and leave me alone then."  Replied an oddly familiar female voice.

            "What!?"

            "You know General, you really are annoying."

            "And you are a very rude young lady."

            "Not rude.  Just honest."

            "Hah!"

            And then the door slid open.  A very large man with dark red hair and pale brown eyes walked in.  He was dressed in the uniform of an army general and quickly took off his hat when he saw the women in the room.  Behind him walked in a very irritated looking Destiny.  When she and the Sons saw each other they all let out soft gasps of surprise.  Destiny recovered more quickly than they did and went to stand beside the General to be looked over by Bulma Briefs and her husband.

            Beautiful, calm, and very self-confident.  Were Bulma's first thoughts about the young woman.  Also very annoyed with the General.  Vegeta thought to her.  Bulma gave him a small smile and nodded slightly.  She could see that as well.  Although the girl was dressed in a stylish and fitting dark blue business suit and had very long hair properly French braided, her eyes were nearly glittering with anger.

            "Alright then.  I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my husband Vegeta."  Bulma began.  "A pleasure to meet you both, I'm Destiny Lockhart."  The girl said formally and shook Bulma's hand and then held her hand out to Vegeta.  At first me merely looked at her and then finally took her smaller hand in his and shook it.

            Before she sat down Destiny turned to the Sons and managed to give them a grin and a wink.  Curious, they sat back and decided to watch and see what would happen.  A full blown harsh argument was not what they expected.

            "No, I'm not interested in any offers."  Destiny stated again.

            "Look you little insolent child, this is the best damn deal that you'd ever be able to get!"  Grayson yelled.

            "Says who?"  She countered with a sneer.

            "Says me!"

            "Oh like that's a real reference."  Destiny replied sarcastically.

            Hey, I like her.  Make her work for us.  Vegeta thought teasingly to Bulma.  Easier said that done.  She replied through their thought link.

            "Miss Bulma, there's a vid-call for a Miss Destiny Lockhart."  Came a voice over the intercom.  "Put it on the screen please."  Bulma answered, grateful to have an interruption.

            A young man with dark brown hair and the same gray eyes as Destiny's younger brother appeared on the large screen above the desk.  "Kevin, what's wrong?"  Destiny asked her adopted brother worriedly.  He looked deadly serious, concerned, worried, sad, and very upset all at once.  "It's-" He began but his voice broke and he looked away.

            "It's okay Kevin, just tell me."  Destiny said softly.

            Kevin shook his head and pressed a button.  Instantly the screen changed to one that he had recorded and was now sending to Destiny.

            "Hello Destiny."  Smirked a short, fat man with greasy hair and with cruel eyes.  There were scars all over his exposed face and neck as well

            Destiny jumped out of her chair with a snarl and barely got control of herself by digging her nails into her palms.

            "Ah my lovely Destiny, I can't tell you how much it pains me that I wasn't able to give you this message face to face but I can just imagine your reaction."  He began with a small sigh and Destiny didn't even notice the pain in her palms or the blood that began to drip from her clenched hands.

            "As you've probably guessed by now I have something very dear to you heart.  Well actually, two something's, see aren't I nice?"  He snickered and the screen shifted.  Her younger brother Matt and Shad were both on the ground in a cell.  Shad looked heavily drugged and was bleeding.  Matt was crying softly and blood was running down his face and right arm.

            "I must say, your wolf was much easier to control when he was younger."  He sneered as the screen shifted back to him.  "You know what I want Destiny, and you know the time limit.  Oh, and just in case you think about not cooperating, just remember how much the men here like to touch."  He said snidely and for a second Destiny lost control and every one of the Saiyans felt her ki jump past what Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan's combined together would be.  And then she banked it again when the screen switched back to Kevin.

            "Kevin, listen to me.  I need you to get in touch with Silvon and show him what you just showed me."  Kevin nodded.  

"Destiny is he the one that-" He began to ask.

"Made Shad and I what we were?"  She interrupted and he nodded.

"Yes.  I'll explain what I can when I get home."  Destiny said and the screen went black.

"What's going on!?"  Grayson demanded almost immediately.  Destiny didn't move at first but when she finally turned to look at Grayson he wanted to run.  There was a coldness in them that seared right to his soul.  "I'm sorry but I have to go."  She said and headed towards the door.

"Wait!"  Chi-Chi yelled and stopped her.  

"What?"  Destiny asked very softly, a danger sign.

"Let me see your hands."  She answered soothingly.  Destiny held out her hands to Chi-Chi in surprise and looked at the blood covering them.  "It's not important."  Destiny muttered and tried to side step around her.  "Yes it is."  Chi-Chi countered softly and looked over at Bulma.  "Can you keep Goten for awhile?  Destiny's going to need our help."  "Sure Chi-Chi."  Bulma answered with a soft smile for Destiny.

Goku and Gohan glanced at each other briefly before looking over at Vegeta and then back at the women.  "I'll come with you Kakarott."  He growled and they all left except for General Grayson, but after a sharp look from Bulma he too left to return to his home.

~ Well I decided to kick things up a bit.  I did notice that in my previous two chapters that when Shad and Destiny use mind speech it's not showing up in italic and bold like it's supposed to and for that I apologize until I can figure out a way to fix it.  Please review and let me know what you think. ~


	7. Chapter 6

Forgotten Guardians

~ Disclaimer:  Same as the ones before this chapter.

Chapter 6

_It used to be that when we cried, our world cried with us._

_When we raged we were soothed by soft music brought on the wind from the mountains and forests._

_Be careful when one under our oath is taken and being threatened, we will do anything to get them back and we will not fail._

_Pity the fool who would dare to do so, for they will be given no mercy._

_And pray for us, pray that we do not let our rage completely take us over, lest it turn to hate._

- The Thirtieth

            After they reached Destiny's home Chi-Chi wouldn't let Destiny go anywhere until she had bandaged her hands and drank a glass of juice.  "Destiny."  Kevin said softly when he walked into the kitchen and found her.  Destiny went to her adopted brother and the two hugged tightly for a moment.  "How's Thomas?"  She asked worriedly.  "Sedated."  He answered with a sigh.  Destiny leaned against him for a moment and then motioned everyone to follow her into the living room where the introductions were made.

            When everyone had sat down Destiny walked over to the window and stared out of it.  "Dest, you don't have to do this."  Kevin said.  "But I do Kev, but I do."  She answered with a sigh and leaned her forehead briefly against the window before she turned around to face them.

            "I'm guessing you three would like to know about how my ki got so high?"  She asked Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.  All three of the men nodded.  "Well I guess the best place is to start at the beginning, or as close as I can get to it."  She amended with a slight smile.

            "Shadow and I are both decedents of kings and queens of a planet called Lear.  But to understand us you have to understand our people's history.  Centuries ago, the Learians discovered that the weakest among them were powerful enough to conquer the entire universe if they so chose.  It was a discovery that should never have been made."  As Destiny spoke her voice began to change, her voice got slightly deeper and her accent stronger.

            "Our people began to change, they wanted to conquer.  We, as rulers, couldn't allow that.  And so, a battle began.  Learian men, women, and wolves fought with each other against one another.  We left, but before we did we were forced to destroy our planet, our home, our people.  Because we, as the rulers were a hundred times stronger than our people but when the lives of billions upon billions of other beings lives were at stake we did what we had to.  We swore then that we would be guardians and would defend those who were able to obtain our oaths of protection or those who could not defend themselves."

            Destiny stopped for a moment and wiped the tears that trailed down her face.  "But then we realized that our children could also be a threat and so we made it so that what we remembered would be past on down to the next generation.  Over the centuries the Learian bloodline was getting weaker but because the memories of those who lived before us were passed down to us we also became smarter and could perform over thousands of fighting moves."  Destiny stopped again and shook her head slightly to clear it.

            "Shad and I are… well, we're not really supposed to be what we are.  Over time, the Learian blood, powers, and such were getting weaker but both he and I are full blooded Learians."  Destiny sighed and sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up under her chin.  "And this is where Shad and I come into the story.  We're both the same age, Learian wolves' age like humans thankfully, and both of our parents were killed when we were close to being four, with the exception of my mother since she died giving birth to me.  It was a freak accident that landed us in the custody of the world's largest bastard and trainer of killers for hire.  Yin Kormak."

            Chi-Chi gasped softly and Destiny turned her gaze on her.  "Yes, Shad and I were adults before we were six and killers before we were eight.  We weren't old enough then to inherit the memories from our ancestors, and we hated Yin with every fiber of our beings.  We never slept at night anymore either, Kormak's men would rape any girl, woman, boy, or man that they could; and we hated them just as much."

            Destiny was silent and allowed time for the others to absorb what she had told them so far.  Chi-Chi was weeping quietly and Goku was trying to comfort her.  Gohan and Kevin watched her through sad eyes that were full of friendship.  Vegeta stared at her in shock.  Having to hear that this small girl was more powerful than he was shocking enough but even he, at his very worst, would never have done such things to a child.  Nor had any of the other evil beings that he had known been so… sadistic when it came to children.  Dying was one thing, destroying their minds, souls, and bodies was another.

            "Yin believed that Shad was just a regular wolf and so he got off a little easier than I did since he was trained to do as many things as I was.  And in Yin's training if you did one thing incorrectly you were whipped until your back bled most of its blood on the ground."  She smiled dryly then.  "Or for any act of defiance."  She added.  

            "Is that were all the scars you have on your back came from?"  Kevin asked.

            "Yes, I almost never screwed up in training, that would have gotten me killed because we used real weapons that were nice and sharp.  But I was very defiant."

            Everyone in the room, except for Destiny, was getting angrier and angrier by the second.  Not with Destiny, but with the monster that had taken her and Shad when they were younger and for kidnapping Kevin and Shad now.

            "Turn around and let me see your back."  Vegeta said quietly.  Destiny gave him a long, hard look before she finally turned around, pulled her hair to the front of her shoulder and raised up the back of her shirt.  Long white slashes criss-crossed, and overlapped many times on her back.  _You were whipped until your back bled most of its blood on the ground._  Destiny's words echoed in their minds and even Goku, who was the most easy going, felt something very close to hate for the man who would do this.  Destiny pulled her shirt back down and turned back around and continued.

            "But Yin messed up, he trained us to be assassin's, mercenaries, actors, seducers, and a hundred other things; but he never guessed how much we hated him, or how smart we both are.  We were a few months past ten when we rebelled outright.  We killed many guards that day, and managed to blow up that whole damn place that reeked of death and fear.  Shad and I thought we were going to die, we'd lost a lot of blood and our hatred for humans had nearly consumed us and I think we wanted to die because we hated what we were even more."

            "And then, somehow or another, Thomas found us.  He had been searching for us for over six years."  Destiny smiled slightly and looked over at Kevin.  "Neither of you boys were there at the time, which was probably a good thing considering how much hell we gave Thomas, or tried to any way."

            "What do you mean?"  Kevin asked curiously.

            "We hated humans Kev, before Thomas all they were to us were people who would beat you, try to touch you, break you in any way that they could.  But Thomas was different, and like any animal that's been badly abused and shown kindness, we began to let go of our hate and pain.  But we continued to train, and after a year with Thomas we would spend half the year with various trainers who kept us on our feet."

            "When did you get your ancestors memories?"  Kevin asked.  "When we turned twelve."  She answered.

            "So you're stronger than all of us right now?"  Goku asked curiously.

            "When it comes to ki attacks, magic, and other forms of fighting that aren't pure strength, yes.  If all of the Saiyans were still alive today and they were all transformed to their strongest forms, their ki's combined would not equal half of Shad's or mine.  Also, I'm faster than any of you.  But if it were a fight that was purely physical with no ki attacks then you could beat me.  Shad is the opposite, he's stronger than I am but no good at directing ki attacks."

            "You make up for each other's weaknesses and combine your strengths, add that to the fact that you both have physic powers and can communicate with each other through mind speech and there you have it.  The ultimate team."  Kevin mused thoughtfully.

            "That's…one way to put it."  Destiny replied slowly.  "But we rarely interfere unless it's drastic, that's why we're called the Forgotten Guardians."

            "I thought you were the Guardian and he was the Companion."

            "Only when we're being talked about separately."  Destiny answered Kevin.

            "How did you get to be so powerful?"  Vegeta demanded.  

            "We were born this way.  When we're children our power levels are very low and that's when we're most dependent upon our parents."

            "Do you think that Matt could survive the whippings that you went through Dest?"  Kevin asked worriedly.

            "No, one of our gifts is incredibly fast healing.  Don't worry too much Kev, Shad only looked drugged.  They hadn't given him enough to really put him under for long."

            "What?!  How do you know?"  Kevin gasped.

            "Because I know my heart-brother."  She answered simply.

~ This is one chapter that I would like some reviews on because it can be a bit confusing, well if you're not the writer cause then you know everything. (just kidding) Please read and review though. ~


	8. Chapter 7

Forgotten Guardians

****

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living. ~

Hunted we once were, by men who wanted our powers. 

_We fought them honorably and let them live, but we learned an important lesson._

_Men will want what they covet and anything they do not understand they seek to destroy._

_I say this to you now; seek to understand what you do not.  The rewards will be worth it if you try._

_But be careful, for the most cunning of creatures will often hide behind a kind and meek face in hopes of taking the unaware._

- The Twenty-Seventh

Chapter 7 

"What are you going to do now?"  Vegeta asked.

"I've got one month to figure that out.  The problem is, Yin isn't smart enough to pull something like this on his own.  I need to find out who's in the background without being too obvious about it." She replied with a frown and began to pace around the room.  _Damn, damn, damn!  This has to have something to do with the prophecy but what?!  Who would know?_  Destiny thought to herself.  _Think idiot!  You have allies all throughout the universe, who can help you?_

Destiny stopped pacing then and studied all of the people in the room.  Chi-Chi was watching her through sympathetic eyes that made Destiny want to cringe.  Goku looked angry, which was the first she had ever seen him so.  Gohan and Vegeta both looked like they barely had their tempers under control and Kevin looked lost.

Then a bright silver flash blinded them all for a second and then was gone.  A tall man with deep red hair stood in the middle of the living room.  His skin was pale but it was his eyes that made one uncomfortable if they weren't used to seeing them.  They were a dark red but instead of a round pupil in his eyes he had vertical slits.  He was Silvon, one of the eldest of the Dragon Clan, although in human form he still couldn't hide all of his dragon characteristics.  He looked at Destiny silently for a long moment and then held out his arms to her.  Without a sound Destiny went to him and was wrapped in his strong embrace.

"Ah Destiny, there has been so much pain for you, young one.  Even grown men and women have been broken under less than what you and your heart-brother have endured."  He murmured softly to her.  Destiny didn't answer but kept her face pressed against his chest and let the fabric soak up the tears she couldn't hold back.  Silvon held the Learian girl that he and his Clan had adopted as their daughter until she gained control of herself again.

            "The Clan isn't happy are they?"  Destiny asked after introductions were made again.

            "No, but when it comes to you and Shad they rarely are."  He answered dryly.

            "Why's that?"  Kevin asked.

            "We adopted them as our children, an attack upon them is an attack upon all of us."  Silvon answered seriously.

            Destiny studied him for a moment and sighed.  "But you can't help can you?"  Silvon sat down heavily and shook his head.  "We are not allowed to interfere.  The only thing that we can promise is that the boy will come to no farther harm."

            "Why can't you help your so called daughter?"  Vegeta barked out.

            Silvon bristled and Goku glared at Vegeta, who didn't even bother to acknowledge his warning.  "It is her quest, we may only go so far."

            "So I'm on my own them."  She said softly and looked up at the painting over the fireplace.  Painted by one of her ancestors it was a beautiful planet with dark blue and purple grass and green seas._  Why would they paint that planet?_  She wondered.

            "No, you're too vulnerable alone."  Silvon stated.  "What?!"  Destiny exclaimed in surprise.  "You and Shadow balance each other out.  In battle he's the aggressor while you play the distraction and the healer.  In every day life you're the curious one and he's the cautious one.  And _you_ won't take care of yourself properly.  You forget to eat on a mission unless he's there to remind you."  Silvon stated seriously.

            "But there's no one who can come!"  She exclaimed in annoyance and she glared at Kevin when he started to speak.  "Kevin, I love you dearly brother but you're not a fighter, you can't help me."

            "What about me or Vegeta?"  Goku offered.

            Destiny smiled at him gratefully but she still shook her head.  "You've got families that need to be taken care of."  She reminded him gently, aware that they were both very proud men.

            "What about me?"  Gohan said and stood up.

            "No.  You need to be with Videl."

            Gohan cocked his head slightly and studied her.  "Quit making excuses Destiny.  I'm you're only choice."  He stated calmly and she stared at him in surprise for a moment and then narrowed her eyes.  "Oh really?"  She asked softly.  Gohan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.  It was a reaction that made Vegeta grin, as he was the one that Kakarott's brat was copying.  "Wait a minute Gohan!  What about your schooling!"  Chi-Chi cried and was ignored by everyone for the moment.

            Silvon studied the young man in front of him critically.  He sensed a great deal of power in the young fighter, along with a good heart and honor.  And something else…  "You are a Saiyan."  He stated in mild surprise.  And turned his gaze on Vegeta, who smirked, and then on Goku who grinned nervously.

            "You'll do young one."  He said to Gohan and looked back at Destiny and really studied her appearance for the first time.  "What are you doing with an illusion cast upon yourself?!"  He demanded angrily.  "Are you ashamed of who you are?!"

            Destiny's eyes flashed in annoyance and she answered sassily, "maybe.  It's usually called blending in though.  Besides, it's really not that big of a change."  She added.

            "Wait, you mean that's not how you really look?"  Kev teased.

            "Watch it you."  She warned teasingly.

            "Destiny, I insist that you take off that illusion if you're going to leave on your quest."  Silvon growled.

            With a great tormented sigh Destiny let the illusion she had cast over herself go.  To the others it seemed as though she shimmered slightly and then all they could do was stare.  Which made Destiny feel like a freak since she could never see what others saw when they looked at her.

            Her hair was a little longer and was the same color but when she moved her hair reflected the light with a silver flash and it wasn't in a braid or anything and just fell in waves down her back and bits of her thick bangs came down to her chin and shoulders, framing her face softly, while the rest of her bangs almost fell into her eyes.  A small, silver star was now visible on her brow when she shook her bangs out of the way and her eyes were now a pure sapphire blue in color with silver flecks.  Before, she had a few near invisible freckles over her nose but those were gone as well, leaving her complexion perfect.  Her skin still had its light tan and her body size and shape was the same but now it seemed more sensual, as did she.  In all, she was beautiful in an exotic way that enticed and beckoned.  A beauty the universe had not seen since the first Guardians and Companion.

            Destiny handled their stares for as long as she could before walking over to the mirror and frowned.  She saw a girl with weird colored hair, weird colored eyes, and a silver star on her brow.  "I look like a freak."  She muttered.

            Silvon grinned and shook his head.  This was one part of herself that Destiny would probably never understand.  Before, when Lear was still in existence, many Learians had the same colored hair as Destiny did, but the eyes and the mark on her forehead were signs of her royal bloodline.  Learians had also had a reputation for being a sensual people and Destiny was a prime example of that.  In body, not in her attitude or way of thinking though.  That was one reason why he didn't want her going alone, his Clan's adopted daughter understood rape but seduction was a whole different ball game and one that she knew nothing about.

            Chi-Chi sensed that their staring at Destiny was making her uncomfortable when she heard her mutter.  "Oh Destiny, you're beautiful!"  She exclaimed.  Destiny turned back around and looked at Chi-Chi like she had lost her mind.  Kevin just laughed and nodded.  "She's right sis."

            Destiny glared at him and tossed her hair back.  "You have to say that.  I'm your sister."  Kevin just grinned and shrugged.

            The Saiyans had also overcome their surprise and nodded their agreement.  "I think you're all lying."  Destiny said finally and glared at all of them.  "Lying or not you will remain as you are."  Silvon commanded.  "But –" She started to argue.  "If you want to hide yourself put on a cloak but you will not hide behind a face that is not yours."  He interrupted.  Destiny let out a little growl of annoyance that made Vegeta laugh.  

            "That's not going to scare anybody kid."

            "Oh, who asked you?"  She replied flippantly but he did manage to get her to smile.  She liked smart aleck people, they were more fun because they'd insult and argue with you.

            "No one had to brat, I'm a Prince.  What I say counts automatically."

            Destiny let out an inelegant snort at that remark but didn't reply.

            But her next few words proved that play time was over.  "Okay, we're leaving tomorrow at noon Gohan.  Don't worry about bringing any clothes, we'll provide that, bring any personal items you wish.  Silvon, find someone who can excuse us out of school so we don't get in trouble."

            "My woman can take care of that."  Vegeta stated and Destiny nodded gratefully to him.

            "Gohan, you can tell Videl what's going on but make sure she understands that it can go no farther than her."  She said seriously and he nodded.

            Destiny walked up to him then and looked him up and down slowly and then walked around him and continued to look him over.  "Okay, I've got your measurements, what shoe size do you wear?"  She asked.  "Ten and a half."  He answered; a little unnerved by the way she had been studying him.

            "Destiny, where are you planning on going?"  Silvon asked.  

            "There."  She answered and pointed to the painting.

            _Smart girl._  Silvon thought proudly and just nodded.

            "And who will you be traveling as?"

            "Princess Destiny of Lear, adopted daughter of the Dragon Clan, and whatever other titles I have."  She muttered and caused him and Vegeta to laugh since they were the only two who fully understand what the burden of being royalty could mean.

            "Will that give you enough time to say your goodbyes?"  She asked Chi-Chi and Goku.  "Yeah, don't worry about us Destiny.  Just concentrate on finding out who's behind your brother's kidnapping."  Goku said and smiled understandingly at her.

            "If there's anything you need let my woman know and we'll get it to you before tomorrow."  Vegeta added.  "Thank you."  Destiny said formally and smiled faintly.

            After everyone had left Silvon turned to Destiny and smiled thoughtfully.  "A good group of people little one, perhaps you won't do too badly after all."  He teased her gently.

            "Oh hush.  I've got to go and get a wardrobe ready for Gohan that includes everything from formal to casual."  She replied with a sigh.

            "Don't forget the underwear, socks, and shoes Dest."  Kevin teased her.

            "Don't make me hurt you Kevin."  Destiny joked and tossed a pillow at him.  "I'm going to go check on Thomas first though."  She told them and left the room.

            For a time both of the men were silent and then Kevin looked at Silvon and asked, "do you think she'll be okay?"  "Yes, the young saiyan won't let her neglect herself or try and take advantage of her.  Plus he'll help discourage any males that might try to _distract_ her along the way."  He answered.

            "Good enough for me!"  Kevin said in a surprised tone and the two grinned at each other before heading into the kitchen to start organizing the supplies the two would need.

**~ Well what do you think?  I think I did pretty darn good for it being 5:30 in the morning.  I know Vegeta may seem a little out of character but hey, wouldn't you want to help someone get an eight year old away from someone as sadistic as Yin? Well, time to start on the next chapter.  Please review! ~**


	9. Chapter 8

Forgotten Guardians

****

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living. ~

_Run seeker run!  Run fast, run true, lest you get caught with no escape._

_Beware child that you do not fall, trust your instincts and never look back._

_Get up!  Get up!  Now is not yet time to rest!_

_Come seeker, you must finish this quest, tis too soon to give in._

Listen, listen…  Don't be afraid, we're here beside you, and none may harm you…  while we stand…

- The Fifteenth Guardian

Chapter 8 

      Destiny skipped sleeping completely and stayed up getting everything ready.  Her main concern was Gohan's clothes.  If they were going to play diplomats then he was going to have to look the

part.  Thankfully she had designed a spaceship about three years ago that was built specifically for her and Shad since they were often in space.  It included two large separate bedrooms, although the bathroom had to be shared.  A training room, a galley that was capable of storing and preparing vast amounts of food.  Restocking the ship took about three hours.  It took a clothes designer robot almost six hours to make Gohan a complete wardrobe and then she sent Kevin to purchase shoes for him.

            Getting all of her and his stuff loaded and hung up in the ship took another three hours with Silvon and Kevin's help help.  During all that time Thomas never woke once but she continued to check in on him.  Then they stored extra fabric just in case something came up and they needed more clothes, heaven forbid, and she took a large amount of gems and zeni and other goods to trade and barter with.  All of this was stored in its place.

            By the time it was nine in the morning she had just finished checking out the engine and made sure everything checked out in the green.  When she finished that up she went to her room to take a shower and freshen up.  When she got out of the shower and brushed her teeth, she pulled on a pair of soft dark pants, low heeled boots and a white, soft, long sleeved shirt that had two slits placed her carefully in the back so that she could use her wings if need be.  Over that she put on a dark vest that matched the color of her pants before she went to work on her hair.  She brushed it quickly and then pulled it back into a simple high ponytail and placed a simple black leather headband on her brow and tied it underneath her ponytail so that it hid the star mark on her forehead.  Satisfied, she headed back downstairs to the ship.

            By then it was ten thirty and so she double-checked all of the supplies and settled down to take a short nap.  An hour later voices outside the ship woke her and she got up silently and went to greet whoever was here.

            "Here Dest."  Kevin said and handed her a hot French vanilla cappuccino as soon as he saw her.  "Bless you Kevin."  She said a little wearily and looked over the people gathered in her home.  Gohan and all of his family were already there and talking to a short man with medium length spiky hair and a tall blonde woman with a little girl at her side.  The briefs were also here as was Videl who was standing beside Gohan.  An old man with a long beard stood beside a man with black hair and scars on his face.  Beside those two was a talking pig and cat.

            Destiny closed her eyes and savored her first sip of the hot liquid, grateful that no one had noticed her yet except for Kevin.  "Destiny."  Silvon said quietly from behind her and she turned to face him.  He held a long cloak in his hands that was made of densely woven fabric that would repel rain and blend in almost anywhere.  And like her vest and shirt it had two slits in the back.  "I think you forgot this."  He said and put it on her but didn't put the hood up.  "Thank you Silvon."  She said with a smile.  Without the illusion surrounding her she felt vulnerable and the cloak helped.  "Well let's get the show on the road."  She murmured and tossed back the rest of her drink and walked over to the newcomers and waited for them to notice her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Hey Gohan, is that the girl you're traveling with?"  Krillin asked and jerked his head to the left.  Gohan turned and saw Destiny watching all them patiently with her head tilted slightly to the side as she watched all of them with a slight smile.  "Yeah."  He answered.  _I wonder why she's looking at us like that._  He thought.  **_Because to Destiny and Shadow, life in general is fascinating and she hasn't seen so many different people act like a huge family in a long time._**  Silvon's voice echoed in his head and made him miss Krillin's comment on how that Destiny was a looker. 

            Unfortunately, Videl heard and when she turned to smile at Destiny she was stunned.  Even though she was mostly covered, Destiny looked like pure temptation and Videl suddenly felt uneasy about letting Gohan go off with her for a whole month.  That's when her gaze shifted to Videl and Destiny smiled a little sadly at her and Videl instantly felt ashamed.  She knew Destiny wasn't the type of person to steal someone's boyfriend and she felt bad for thinking so.  Then she noticed the two men who stood near her.  One was really quite handsome with his dark brown hair and gray eyes, but he, like Destiny and the red haired man, looked out at them with sorrowful and pain filled eyes.

            Slowly one by one the Z fighters noticed the girl and two men that stood silently watching them.  For a moment the two groups were silent and the Goten let out a loud whoop.  "Destiny!"  He cried and launched himself at the girl.  Destiny smiled warmly as she knelt down and hugged the small boy and spoke softly to him and waved at the men behind her.  Goten bowed politely to them and then yelled at Trunks to come over and meet his friend.  So it was he they had to thank for breaking the ice.

            After the introductions were made and everyone had met one another Destiny walked up to Videl and asked if she could ask her a favor.  Videl nodded and the two walked a short distance away.  "You met Kevin right?"  Destiny asked Videl and she nodded.  "Would you look after him while I'm gone?  He's my adopted brother and with both Matt and me gone I'm worried about him."  She asked her.  "Of course!"  Videl assured her and was rewarded when Destiny smiled gratefully at her.

            "Hey Destiny, how are you going to get to this planet of yours in time?"  Krillin yelled.  "By transporting the ship with us in it with my mind."  She answered and stunned all of them except for Kevin and Silvon.  "Is that possible?"  Krillin asked aloud.  "For her it is."  Silvon answered him.

            "Alright everyone!  It's time to say your good byes!"  He boomed and motioned Destiny and Kevin to him while the others prepared to tell Gohan goodbye.

            "Be careful Destiny."  Kevin said and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before letting her go.

            "Listen to your instincts about who you trust and be very careful.  Don't leave Gohan in the dark about your plans and watch out for one another."  Silvon told her sternly before yanking her to him and hugged her tightly.  "Be careful daughter, we could not bare to lose both you and Shadow."  He said and kissed her forehead lightly.  Destiny brushed away the tear that was trailing down her cheek and smiled at them as best she could.  **_I love you both.  Tell Thomas I said that I love him too._**  She said in mind-speech, afraid to use her voice lest it break, and headed towards the ship's control room.

            A minute or so later Gohan joined her and sat down in the copilot's chair.  

"Ready?"  Destiny asked him.

"Ready."  Gohan answered with a grin.

Destiny nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated on green seas and odd colored grass…

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The first thing Destiny noticed was the sky; it was a deep dark green.  Two blood red moons hung in the sky among a million stars.  "Night time."  Destiny said with a sigh.  _I'm never going to be able to go to sleep._  She thought wryly and powered up the ship so she wouldn't have to levitate it.  Not that it bothered her really, but if she got too distracted she might forget and drop the ship, and them, included._  Fun thought that._  And she grinned.

            "You're in a good mood."  Gohan noted.  "New place, new world, new _life_."  Destiny said and gazed at the mountains that looked tinged with red from the moonlight.  Gohan cocked his head thoughtfully as he studied Destiny and remembered what Silvon had told him about how Destiny and Shadow viewed things.  "You're really fascinated by life aren't you?"  He asked her after a moment.  "Of course.  It's like a never-ending song.  It flows and moves, falls and rises, dies and begins anew.  How can you not be awed by such a thing?"  She replied and turned to face him.

            _How indeed._  Gohan mused.  How had she been able to go through so much and still manage to look at everything as if it were brand-new?  "Can you read minds?"  He asked instead.  Destiny raised her eyebrow slightly and answered, "yes I can.  Do I though?  Nope."

            "Why not?"  He asked curiously.

            "It's a violation of privacy.  Now if you think a thought very loudly I can pick it up if my shield's down, but that's rare."

            "You mean mental shields?"

            "Yes."

            "Why do you only rarely lower them?"

            "Most people think very loudly and their minds are cluttered, if my shields aren't up then a hundred people's thoughts can invade my mind at once and it feels like people are screaming and banging around inside my head."  She grimaced here and rubbed her temples.  "Very painful."

            "So you can't lower them around me then?"  Gohan asked.  "Actually yes.  You don't think very loud unless you're upset or very curious.  The other Saiyans are the same.  Children also don't cause any problems because their thinking is so straightforward.  It's adults that cause so much havoc."  She said in a disgruntled tone that made Gohan laugh.

            "You're not what I expected at all Destiny."  He said with a grin.  "Oh really?"  She asked and raised her eyebrow.  "Yeah, you're so delicate looking it looks like a small wind could blow you over."  He teased.  "Yeah, yeah."  Destiny said with a yawn.

            "You're _tired_?  Gohan asked in surprise.  "Mmm… A little.  I never went to sleep yesterday."  She said and turned on the ship's sound system and chose some upbeat sounding music to play quietly.  "Well why don't you go to sleep now?"  He suggested.  "I never sleep at night."  She answered absently and turned on the scanners to search for any signs of intelligent life forms or buildings.

            "What do you mean you don't sleep at night!?  When do you sleep?"  Gohan demanded.

            "Umm…  From around four in the afternoon to nine at night.  Plus twenty minute to one hour catnaps when I'm really tired."  She answered and stood up and stretched.

            "So you get five hours of sleep on average."

            "More or less.  Depends on what's got to be done.  But if I ever needed to sleep Shad would watch over me till I woke and I did the same for him."  She said quietly and stared out at the night.  "You two are really close huh?"  Gohan stated, more than asked.  "Well yes, you spend sixteen years with someone since birth and you become family."  She grinned at him then and winked.  "Complete with sibling fights and everything."  She added impishly.

            "Miss Destiny?"  Came a male mechanical voice over the intercom, which caused Gohan to jump in alarm.  Destiny touched his arm lightly for a second to reassure him and them took her hand away.  That was another thing about Destiny, Gohan just realized.  She very rarely touched anyone except for her family and whenever Goten latched onto her leg, then she'd reach down and hug him but other than that she was reserved.  Unless, of course, she was arguing then it was just a debate game.

            "Yes _Gyp_."  She answered.

            "It's time for you to train now.  Silvon packed your weapon for you."

            "Thanks, oh and key Gohan's voice and handprint into the ship."

            "Already done.  Enjoy your session."

Destiny smiled at Gohan and held out her hands, palms up.  "Sorry about that.  The name of the ship is _Gypsy Wanderer_ but we just call him _Gyp_ for short since it's programmed with a personality."

"Okay.  So where's your training room?"  Gohan asked curiously.

            "Follow me."  She said and led the way out of the control room.

~ Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Well here's my issued challenge, who can guess what's next in Gohan and Destiny's quest? ~

Here are my thank you's for reviewing as wellJ

PurePsychicEspeon, my first reviewer, I hop this story continues to hold your interest.

Dragonlet, I corrected my mistake, thanks for pointing it out to me.

Dejavu3k, thanks for complementing my writing, and yep, Vegeta appeared.

Eria, I would say thank you a million times for reviewing but then I'd have to count them all and that'd take a really long time.  But I am glad that you're keeping up with meJ

Safire, I did e-mail you, but here's a question you or whoever reads this can answer:  What's a beta reader?

VEGETASPRINCESS, Gohan and Destiny eh?  That could be fun, but what about Videl?  Thanks for reviewing though!


	10. Chapter 9

Forgotten Guardians

~ Disclaimer:  Same as the ones before this chapter.

Chapter 9

_Born in hate, raised in greed, fed on sickness; the creature watches from the darkness waiting, watching…_

_Stand firm seeker or turn back forever!  You are upon the wrong road if you cannot face the night._

_This is not the end, but merely the beginning of the journey.  Stay if you can, stay if you dare…_

_But this path is only for those who hunger for the truth and knowledge, for others, we have a different message._

Little innocents, come no further.  Be ignorant of this, lest you live your life in terror.

- The Twenty-Fifth Companion

            Destiny smiled in delight when she saw her gauntlet lying on the floor on the training room.  The room itself was very large and had high ceilings.  After she used her powers to call it to her she slipped it onto her right hand.  When she flexed her fingers the gauntlet changed and extended into a sword with four intricately placed symbols upon the hilt.  "What do they mean?"  Gohan asked and tapped the blade lightly.  "Truth.  Honor.  Justice.  Freedom."  Destiny said and touched each of the symbols.

            Destiny twisted her wrist and fingers slightly and the gauntlet turned into a seemingly delicate bracelet with a large blue stone as its centerpiece.  "How did it do that?!"  Gohan asked in surprise and took her hand in his larger ones and studied the bracelet intently.  "It's-" Destiny opened her mouth to explain when _Gyp_ interrupted.  "Your proximity is too close to one another."

            Gohan immediately dropped her hand and backed up while keeping his head down so she wouldn't see him blush.  Destiny reacted differently however, after looking at Gohan she let out a snort and looked up towards the ceiling.  "Be nice and quit trying to embarrass people _Gyp_."  She scolded and grinned wickedly.  "Or I just might have to even up the playing field."  She added.

            "Yes, Miss Destiny."  _Gyp_ answered, sounding very ashamed.

            Destiny waited until Gohan looked back up at her and held out her hand again.  "Just give as good as you get."  She suggested.  Gohan grinned despite himself and stepped back up to study the bracelet.  "So who did it do that?"  He repeated his question.  "When it's a gauntlet and you slip it on, you can change it to a blade by flexing your fingers a certain way.  To get it to change to a bracelet you have to twist your wrist and fingers.  But that's only when you've got time.  In a fight I just use my mind to make the change."

            "So anyone can use it then?"  He asked curiously.  "Nope, it… _chooses_ its owner for lack of a better word."  She said slowly.  "What?!"  Gohan exclaimed.  "Silvon told me when he first handed me the gauntlet.  Anyone can wear it, but to really use it you have to almost belong to it.  It's hard to explain, I tried with Shad and he didn't get it either."  She said when she saw his slightly irritated expression.  

            "Is there anything about you Learians that's simple?"  He asked.

            Destiny looked horrified and shook her head.  "Are you kidding?  Being simple would be like being perfect."

            "Oh really?  Why's that?"  Gohan teased.  

"Because it's too easy and takes all the fun out of life.  Not to mention all the stuff you couldn't do."  She answered impishly.

"That's a Learian for you."_  Gyp_ stated drolly.  "Careful _Gyp._  I'm the only mechanic around here."  Destiny said in a mock serious tone.  "I'll keep that in mind."  The ship answered dryly and Destiny just grinned and turned her attention back to Gohan.  Feeling a little uncomfortable about being so close she took a small step back and relaxed again.  "Feel like training?"  She asked.  "Always."  Gohan answered.

"Alright, like Shad, you're stronger than me physically so here's what happens."  She said and walked over to a set of controls on the wall and pushed a button.  A light shimmered for a moment in the middle of the room and then stabilized into a sort of wall that was transparent but rippled with energy.  "If you feel like blasting anything without causing this whole ship to shake aim for the wall."  Then she pointed to another button that was shaped like a dial.  "That's to increase or decrease the pull or gravity."  When she increased it a bit the wall shimmered and covered the whole side of the room.  "That means you can blast anywhere now."  She murmured with a grin and tapped the keypad and the screen lit up with three selections.  Training.  Music.  Opponents.

"Training is basically for letting the computer know you wish to train."  She said and touched the word training on the screen.  It made a soft sound and a different screen with Music came on and with the words yes and no under it.  "If you'd like music press yes if not press no.  But if you press yes then you have to type in what you want to listen to with the keypad."  Gohan pressed no on the screen.  The screen switched to Opponents next.  "This is the fun thing.  You can create opponents to fight with this, pick ones that are already in the program, or use the ones Shad and I made.  But be careful, the power levels, abilities, and power you give them can make them very dangerous even though they're computer generated and not really alive.  Or you can press no and not worry at all"

Gohan nodded and looked at her.  "_You_ designed all of this?"

Destiny nodded and shrugged a bit sheepishly.  "Don't ask me where I get all this from.  When you're bored your mind just makes up with stuff.  I'm just lucky enough that some of the things I daydream I can make into a reality."  She said the last seriously and stepped back.  "Well I'll leave you to it, oh and when you're done just say, training over.  I have to use the other side of the room."  She said and then headed for the wall and actually walked through the thing.

"Destiny!  How'd you do that?"  Gohan called but apparently his side of the room was soundproof as well.

"Energy, Master Gohan."  _Gyp_ answered him.  "The wall is made of an energy that comes from an eno crystal from Lear.  It will absorb all of your attacks thus making it a safe environment to train in."  _Gyp_ added.

"Oh, thanks."  Gohan said slowly but silence was his only answer.  _Well, better get to it._  He thought to himself and scanned through the opponents and picked the one that read, 'The It Monster.  By Destiny."  Gohan grinned at the name and glanced at its readings.  It was in the medium range but seemed like a good warm up so he selected it.  A dark green blob shimmered at the other side of the room for a moment before the shape changed and became…

"What is that?"  Gohan muttered to himself as she stared at the creature.  It looked like a cross between a spider, a snake, and a rat.  Then it's three eyes focused on him and the thing opened its mouth and hissed.  Displaying everyone of it's nice, long, razor sharp teeth right before it charged him.  "Oh hell."  Gohan muttered before he moved.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Destiny jabbed her sword into the 'Dubbs' as Shad had named it and watched it drop to her feet.  "Training over."  She called out lightly as the sword switched back to its bracelet form.  "Not bad."  She said with a yawn and stretched in a lazy cat-like motion and looked over at Gohan curiously.  His hair was blonde and his eyes were a bluish kind of color, he also had blood coming from his lip and quite a few bruises were visible on his arms and face._  What's he fighting?_  Destiny wondered and turned off everything on her side of the training room and let the wall extend to cover the whole room.

            _He's fighting the Kroveen!_  She thought in amazement and stared and picked up her cloak and put it back on.  _The gravity is also stronger._  She noted but was able to move around freely enough.  Kroveens were large reptile like creatures with wings.  Both their fangs and claws contained a deadly poison that if not treated with a few hours, could kill.  They were also very smart and had a never-ending hunger for blood.

            That's when the Kroveen stopped its slow attack on Gohan and whirled around to look at Destiny.  It's dark yellow eyes gleaming.  Destiny merely raised an eyebrow at the creature before turning to look at Gohan.  "It hasn't bitten you or scratched you has it?"  She asked.  "My back's scratched."  He growled at her and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the Kroveen that was sneaking up behind her.  "How long?"  Destiny asked and narrowed her eyes on him.  "Dammit Destiny, I don't know!  I'm in the middle of a fight!!"  He yelled.  "Well excuse me."  She answered flippantly and jumped up into the air just as the Kroveen sprung into attack.

            Gohan blasted it into oblivion and dropped to his knees.  He had thought that his heart was going to stop when he had watched the Kroveen spring and the Destiny had just disappeared only to reappear high above them.  His hair changed back to its normal midnight black and his eyes returned to their onyx color.  Dimly he heard Destiny say off training.

"Destiny?"  He called out softly.

"Yes Gohan?"  She answered and landed beside him.

He got up very calmly and turned to face her.  "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  He yelled angrily and her mouth fell open in shock as his hands came around her shoulders and shook her lightly.  "Do you understand?!  You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  He added, still yelling.

_Well you're the one who needs medical attention!  And what are you getting mad at me for?_  Destiny hissed in mind-speech and narrowed her eyes at him.  "Because I thought that thing was fixing to eat you!  And what are you in my head for?!"  He added the last as an afterthought.

Destiny looked a bit shocked then and closed her eyes for a moment as she calmed herself.  "I'm sorry.  When I'm angry I sometimes switch to mind speech."  She explained.  _But only with people I'm close too…_  She added to herself and mentally shook her head and shrugged it off.  It was probably because Shad had done the same to her when he was worried about her safety.  _Except that we usually just yelled at each other until one of us stalked off._  She reminded herself and smiled slightly at Gohan who was still scowling at her.

That's when Destiny smelled the stench of the poison in Gohan's blood.  "How long have you been fighting with the Kroveen?"  She asked worriedly as she sensed the amount in his body.  A couple of hours."  He answered with a shrug.  Destiny groaned aloud and stepped closer to Gohan and pressed her hands lightly against his temples.

"Don't say a word until I'm done."  She threatened him and closed her eyes and began to work on getting the poison out of him.  That was the dangerous thing about the training room; everything was real even if the opponents weren't truly alive.

Fifteen minutes later Destiny let her arms drop and backed away from Gohan and bent down on one knee and pressed her palm to her forehead to help ease the momentary headache healing always gave her.

Gohan stood there watching her.  He had… felt her inside of him somehow.  All of his scratches, cuts, and bruises were completely gone now.  It was like having been given a sensu bean, except different.  "Are you alright?"  He asked and knelt down beside her.

_No._  She answered grumpily in mind-speech.

"You need some water, Miss Destiny."  _Gyp_ said.

_Leave me alone._  Destiny replied tiredly.

"Master Gohan, would you be so kind as to bring Miss Destiny into the galley?"

"Umm.  Sure."  He answered hesitantly and picked Destiny up in his arms.

_Put me down.  Do not touch me.  This is sexual harassment._  Destiny snapped at Gohan the whole way to the galley.  Even after he'd placed her in a chair and given her a glass of water.

"Drink."  He commanded.

After a glaring contest that lasted about two minutes Destiny dropped her head and gulped down the water.

_More please._  She said to Gohan.

After five glasses of water Destiny's headache was gone and she was able to talk regularly again.

"Thank you."  She said finally and smiled a little tiredly.

Gohan nodded and asked, "What did you do to me?"

"Healed you."

"I got that, but why?"

"Kroveens have a highly toxic poison in their fangs and claws.  If that poison had remained in your bloodstream much longer you would have died."  She said simply.  "And how did you get rid of the poison?"  Gohan asked.  "Uh, I transferred it to me."

"What!  Why?"  He yelled.

"Because, unlike you, my blood will eventually neutralize it.  But I needed a lot of water till it was done." She explained.  _What's the big deal?_  She wanted to ask but if the look on his face was any indication, it would be a death wish of a question.

"And what would have happened if you didn't have the water?"  He asked in a very soft voice.

"The same thing, it just would have taken longer and made me sick.  No big deal."  She answered with a shrug and stood up.

"Miss Destiny?"  _Gyp_ interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You may want to come to the control room.  We've received the feedback that our sensors took.  I believe it's safe to say that you'll be _most_ surprised."

Destiny and Gohan glanced at each other in slight suspicion and puzzlement but they headed out of the galley and back towards the control room.  "Oh, Gohan."  "Yes Destiny?"  He replied.  "You really don't have to worry so much.  I promise not to die until we're through."  She replied very seriously.  _That's the question, until you're through with what?_  Gohan thought quietly to himself.

~ Ah, the plot thickens.  Sorta anyway.  I'm trying to show more of their characters.  Most the playful, protective, angry, and whatever else comes up.  *grins*  Don't worry Eria, I'm not a blabber, I just like to see what people think might happen next.  You'd be amazed at how differently people can see things.  Oh and the things at the top, they do mean something.

*looks over my shoulder at my friend Hannah who is looking through some pages*

Oh that's for my term paper, no big deal.  Oh, feel sorry for us peeps, we start school Thursday.  *sighs*  Oh the horror.

Anyway, please read and review!  Thanks! ~


	11. Chapter 10

Forgotten Guardians

****

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living. ~

_Hope.  Our greatest ally that is so fragile and yet it is one of the hardest things to destroy._

_Save your tears, now is not yet the time to mourn._

_Remember, remember that there is more out there than what you see with your eyes._

_Watch carefully, child of fate.  Don't let your guard down yet._

_Many sorrows will you endure but many joys shall you have as well._

- The Thirty-Fourth Guardian

Chapter 10 

            When they walked into the control room Destiny stopped and stared in disbelief.  A holographic image man in his early twenties stood by the controls.  He had very thick long blonde hair without a trace of yellow in it.  His eyes were a pale purple color that seemed to glow with mischief and something else.  He was also very well built, which anyone would be able to tell since all he wore was a transparent cape and a pair of skintight pants that hid nothing and reveled everything.

            "What are you doing here Larex?!"  Destiny demanded while glaring at the man.  "Ah Destiny, you grow more beautiful and..."  He stopped here for a moment, looked Gohan over before looking back to Destiny and skimmed his eyes over her body.  "Delicious every time I see you."  He finished.

            "As I recall, the last time I saw you I threw your naked rear in jail for disturbing the peace and smuggling."  She said sarcastically and frowned.

            "Technicalities, my sweet.  Besides I notice that my body didn't offend you."  He said in a seductive voice.

            "Try didn't affect, Larex.  You'd be a whole lot closer to the truth."  She replied.  "Now, what are you doing here?"

            Larex laughed, a truly pleasing sound, and shook his head at her.  "I told you once that I was a king remember?"

            "You were drunk.  You also said that you could handle one hundred women at the same time _and_ manage to please all of them at once."

            Larex looked a bit flustered at her bored tone, annoyed eyes, and cleared his throat.  "Yes, well umm…  You are on the planet Skyvorn, and I am the king here."

            Destiny took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  When she heard the name of the planet memories started coming to her that weren't her own.

_~* They were dancing and laughing.  Music in the background was playing.  Soft, tempting, forbidden.  The water green as Earth's grass.  Then it came, the need to hide it before _it _came and destroyed.  The music was gone now, replaced by the sounds of water and stone.  Alone, she was dying.  Her Companion, her friend, where was he?  No she had to finish this!  The creature was hunting her now.  Trying to tempt her to come to it so it wouldn't have to destroy her; so it could dominate her instead.  "We are meant to be.  Come to me…"_ Destiny. ~*

"Destiny."

            "Destiny!"  Gohan nearly yelled and shook her a bit.  Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing had quickened so much that it sounded like she had been running a long time.  "I'm alright."  She said softly, focused her eyes back on him and blinked a few times.  Gohan rubbed his hand over her back lightly as he looked up and saw Larex studying them intently.  Even though Gohan hadn't understood a word of what they had been saying, he understood the jealousy that came out of them now.

            _What have those two been fussing about?_  He wondered silently.  Destiny had looked annoyed and the man had at first looked very calm and then flustered.  _It just doesn't make any sense._  He thought a little angrily.  But it really didn't matter; he was here to help Destiny.  Nothing more, nothing less.

            Destiny must have sensed that he was uneasy because she gently placed her hand on his arm, tossed her hair back before she looked to the man, and spoke something to him.  The man nodded once and the holographic image winked out.

            "What were you two saying to each other?"  Gohan asked.

            "Didn't you understand?"

            Gohan shook his head and Destiny frowned again.  "Well this isn't good."  She muttered and stared out of the window thoughtfully.  Both of them were still distracted enough that they didn't notice they were both still very close to one another, or that Gohan was still soothing her by stroking her back.

            "Umm…  Gohan?"

            "Yes?"

            "I think I may have a way to solve this problem but you may or may not like it."  She replied a little warily.

            Gohan nodded for her to go on and studied her seriously.

            "If you'll agree to it, I can form a sort of link between us so that when you hear a language I know, you'll automatically be able to speak and understand it."  She said slowly.

            "So what's the problem?"  

            "Well, I'll be able to read your emotions a lot better, and before you ask, that does not mean reading your mind!"  She said fiercely with a glare.  "And you'll be able to pick up on mine."  She finished with such a troubled look on her face that Gohan wanted to laugh but he didn't.  There was a lot of trust involved in this seemingly simple offer.  It was her willingness to trust him although they were still strangers that really tugged at him, and humbled him.

            "I'm willing if you're willing."  He said after a time.  Destiny nodded once, removed her headband, lifted her hands until they rested lightly on his face, and pulled his head down until his forehead touched hers.  Almost immediately a warm tingle swept through his body and his senses flared!  Sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch, everything just seemed to be sharper for an instant before it settled back down.  And then he felt something different, a strong yet soothing presence in his mind.  It was the part of himself that was linked with Destiny and she with him; it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, just strange.

            _Are you okay?_  She asked him worriedly in mind-speech as she stepped away from him.

            "Yeah, for a second there it was like every one of my senses went into overdrive."  He answered and rubbed the back of his neck.

            Destiny grinned then and shook her head.  "Actually, your senses were matching themselves to mine."  

            "What?!  You can sense everything that high?"  He asked in astonishment.

            "Think of it this way.  Your senses are better than the average humans.  My senses are better than yours.  So it's really not a big deal."  She said, waving her hand impatiently when Gohan just looked at her skeptically.  "You can quiz me later.  Right now we have to get ready to go to Skyvorn's capital city and meet Larex; which, is not a fun thing."  She said with a scowl and Gohan could feel the annoyance and exasperation that poured out of her.

            "Why does he annoy you so much?"  Gohan asked curiously.

            "That's like asking, why does Jason annoy me?  Because he's full of himself, he thinks he's God's gift to women, acts like a baby when he doesn't get his way, and a whole bunch of other junk" Destiny grinned then and snorted unladylike.  "Too bad one of them isn't a woman, they'd make a perfect couple." She added impishly, eyes gleaming with mischief.

            "So why do we have to go then?"

            "Because I'm a princess and you are now the Ambassador of the surviving Saiyan population."  She said with an angelic smile.

            "And who told them that?"  Gohan asked in mock anger.

            "I don't know."  She answered with such an innocent expression that he burst into laughter.

            "You're something else you know that?"  He teased.

            "Nah, I'm just a girl."  She answered and her playful mood dampened somewhat.  "But anyway, go to your cabin, get cleaned up or whatever.  _Gyp_ should have the clothes you need to change into laid out by the time you finish and by that time we should be at the city."

            He nodded in agreement and headed for his cabin.  Something had happened during those few seconds, even now he could feel the sadness she was feeling so strongly.  She had remembered something then, but how could one phrase affect her so much.  _Haven't you ever wanted to be normal?_  He asked himself sarcastically.  Gohan shook his head with a frown; there were too many layers to Destiny, and he had a feeling that he was barely skimming the surface.  A troubling thought, if there ever was one.  

            Destiny looked at the dress that _Gyp_ had laid out for her and smiled slightly.  It was one that she had helped design, but someone had made quite a few changes on it.  _Silvon._  She thought with a sigh but knew that it was too late now.  As usual, he'd won when it came to her clothing as the "princess."

            She quickly slipped the dress on and looked in the mirror to study her reflection.  It was a pale, lilac color made a kind of material that shimmered when she moved.  The neckline was a deep, but narrow, vee that only made one think they were seeing something, the sleeves were transparent and off the shoulder.  The skirt of the dress flared out gently to touch the floor, creating a sensual but elegant look.

            "Weird.  Given a choice I stick to modest stuff even though I've worn so many skimpy outfits that being naked doesn't bother me."  She muttered aloud and slipped on a pair of low-heeled shoes the same color as the dress before moving over to her vanity to style her hair.  "Actually, that might be why I like wearing clothes that cover me up; must be psychological rebelling."  She continued to herself and glared at the mirror.  "Why do people think I'm pretty?  I look like a girl with weird hair, weird eyes, and a weird mark on her head."  She decided with a nod and began to style her hair.

            Using ribbons that matched her dress, she braided the hair at her temples and tied them together at the back of her head with a subtle knot.  That way, it wouldn't fall into her face so much.  The rest she just left loose so that it would hide the scars on her back.

            "And that's another thing!  How can you have the so called "perfect" body when you've got scars all on your back and legs?"  She muttered, placed a delicate looking diamond and amethyst necklace around her neck, and the matching earrings in her ears.  Then she applied a little bit of pale purple eyes shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss.  Destiny looked herself over critically and shrugged.  "Done."  She said and then went to go see what Gohan was wearing.

            After she left her cabin she headed towards Gohan's and just walked on in.  He was grumbling as much as she had been and didn't notice her so she took the time to study him.  Gohan had on fitted black pants, a long-sleeved, white, silk shirt that he was currently muttering about, a pair of black boots, and a black belt.  _To be evil, or not to be evil?_  She asked herself silent just as Gohan let out a rather loud curse.  _Evil._  She decided with a grin and let out a loud, appreciative whistle.

            Gohan spun around and glared at her.  "What is wrong with this shirt!?"  He demanded and then gaped at her.

            Destiny laughed and walked up to him.  It's supposed to be open in the front and show off her chest; that's why it doesn't button until you get to your stomach.  Now hurry up and tuck your shirt in so we can go."

            "You're in a dress."  He mumbled in shock and she glared at him.

            "Gohan."  He said as she quickly buttoned his shirt.

            "Yes?"

            "Don't make me hurt you."  She said in mock anger and left the room to wait in the cockpit.  

~ Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!  I've had so many tests to study for and thunder storms to deal with.  But hey, I'm doing my best!  So what do you guys thinks of Larex?  Let me know and don't forget to review!  Thanks. ~


	12. Chapter 11

Forgotten Guardians

****

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living. ~

Note:  I changed the rating in this mainly because of what's in Destiny's past.  Before it was pretty downplayed but to get you to try and understand her character better I'm going to bring it in.  (Which I was going to do anyway so this is just a delayed thing).

_May your honor stay firm and your word be true._

_Give mercy and accept help when it's freely offered._

_Turn down no requests for help unless they are false._

_Remember who you are and keep your head up, even if all stand against you._

_Trust your instincts and feelings to tell you what is right and what is wrong._

- The Twentieth 

Chapter 11 

            "Oh, how pretty."  Destiny said a bit dryly as she looked out over the docking area for the ships.  While it was clean and well run, it was full of men and women who were either nude or very close to it.

            "Wha. What is this place?"  Gohan asked in shock as he also looked around.

            "Skyvorn.  Also known as the planet of ultimate pleasures and love."  She answered in a bored tone, even though she was watching the area around them carefully.

            "What!  Did you know that when you brought us here?"

            "No.  But I still would have come."  She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  "I might have left you behind though."  She added teasingly and he barely kept himself from snarling at her.

            He'd been shocked to see her wearing such a provocative dress, but it was nothing compared to these people.  They wore nothing or clothes so reveling that it made him blush just to look at any of them; and it wasn't even fazing her a bit!

            Destiny must have felt some of his emotions because she placed her hand on his arm and said, "we were raised differently Gohan, nudity isn't something I'm unfamiliar with."  Such a simple statement, yet it wasn't, not really.  Gohan noticed the looks that Destiny was receiving from the men and was stunned by the open huger and lust in their eyes.

            **_Try looking at the women who are watching you._**  Destiny suggested in mind-speech.  The women were watching Gohan the same way the men were watching Destiny.  **_Believe it or not it's the clothes that make one desirable.  If everyone went around nude, or nearly nude you'd consider people like us as exotic._**  She continued in an amused tone.

            Gohan cocked his head slightly as he considered what she said.  "Yeah, I guess.  Still…" He agreed and wrapped his arm around her waist.  It might make him sound like a wimp but he was hoping that if the women here thought he was with Destiny they'd leave him alone; and if they men thought Destiny was with him, they'd leave her alone.  _Perfect solution._  He thought smugly.

            **_Come on, there's Larex now._**  She said and very subtly jerked her head towards a large group of people heading towards them.  At their head was the man who had been talking with Destiny on the ship.

            "Why are you using mind-speech?"  He asked her quietly as they made their way towards Larex.

            **_Because some things are better if they are kept private between us.  There is something about this place that makes me uneasy._**  She answered honestly.

            By that time Larex had reached them and smiled warmly at them both.  "Welcome to Skyvorn!  The grandest place in all the universe!"  He greeted them enthusiastically.

            **_Place your right fist over your heart and bow._**  Destiny said to Gohan as she preformed a graceful curtsy.  Gohan executed the bow perfectly and was pleased to see Destiny smile at him.

            "So what brings you to Skyvorn, Princess?"  Larex asked graciously as he offered her his arm.  Destiny placed her hand lightly upon his arm and allowed him to lead the way.  

            "Business."  She answered.

            "How utterly boring.  You and your brother work much too hard."  He teased.

            "And you play entirely too much."  She countered smoothly.

            "My dear princess, you wound me to the heart!"  Larex exclaimed dramatically.

            Destiny looked up at him, raised one delicate eyebrow, and grinned.  "You're such a liar."

            Larex chuckled and nodded.  "Very true, but then, a man will say whatever he must to win your heart."

            Destiny snorted and rolled her eyes.

            **_Laying it on a bit thick isn't he?_**  She sent to Gohan and felt his agreement through their link.

            "It's lucky you arrived when you did.  Our midnight festival, celebrating the old gods and goddesses, is all week and has just begun a short time ago."

            _I don't think so Larex.  It's also called the week of free lovers on other planets._  She thought and shook her head slightly.  "Thank you, but not tonight Larex.  I'm exhausted and I believe Gohan is too."  She said apologetically.

            "Of course.  Forgive my rudeness.  I'll have two chambers prepared-"

            "One chamber Larex, the Ambassador is also serving as my guard and will share my room."  She interrupted and felt Gohan's shock keenly.  Larex had jerked his head to look at her sharply but after a moment he nodded in agreement.

            "As you wish."  He agreed before summoning four servants to him and told them to go to Destiny's ship and place the princess and ambassador's things in their room.

            Unfortunately, it was nearly an hour before they were allowed to retire and by then Gohan was more than a little willing to strangle Destiny.  Or, failing that, get her alone for about fifteen minutes so that he could yell at her to his hearts content.

            "Are you crazy!"  He yelled at her when the door slid shut.

            Destiny jumped in surprise and had to fight to keep the amusement from her face.  "I've been accused of being crazy."  She answered and took out the ties holding her hair back.

            "Ha ha.  Don't you know what they'll be thinking if we stay in the same room together and share a bed?!"  He growled.

            "Gohan, who really cares what they think?"  She countered, took off her shoes, turned her back to Gohan and slipped off the dress.

            "What are you doing?!"  He yelled and turned his back to her.

            "I'm tired, Gohan.  I've not slept at all since we heard that Shad and Matt were taken.  I'm not in the mood to celebrate, and I don't think you would be either if you knew what that festival is really all about."  She muttered while pulling on a pair of soft pajama pants and a large black t-shirt.

            "Oh really?  At least Videl wouldn't think that I'm cheating on her if we went to the festival."  

            "Don't count on it.  Look around you Gohan, while you and I take sex seriously these people _don't_.  The early stages of the festival are said to be okay to go to if you don't want a bed partner for the night.  When midnight rolls around however, you pick someone to partner with, and it doesn't have to be your husband or wife either, and celebrate the old gods."  She said the last with a sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  "Oh, you can turn back around."  She added absently and looked around their room.

            The walls were a pale green that seemed a very soothing color with dark green and cream-colored carpets on the floor.  A set of closed glass doors led to a large balcony and gauzy green curtains covered every window.  The bed was very large and had dark green covers with matching pillows.  There was a painted mural on the ceiling that seemed vaguely familiar.  Too tired to worry about any of that now, Destiny walked over to the bed and placed two pillows down the middle before she climbed under the covers and closed her eyes.

            **_Good night._**  She mumbled sleepily to Gohan before she slid into oblivion.

            Gohan shook his head and glared at her for a long moment before smiling slightly.  She looked like a little girl curled up in her parent's bed.  Gohan quickly changed into a black pair of pants to sleep in and left his shirt off.  After he turned out all the lights he lay down on his side of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

            _Sand was everywhere and the heat from the sun made the air nearly impossible to breathe.  Destiny narrowed her eyes at her opponent in hatred.  The man was tall, very bulky, and would kill her if he got the chance.  Her chances of defeating him were slim considering that she was only seven and very delicate in stature, but she had the advantage in speed and intelligence._

            "Come here girl.  I might let you live if you please me in my bed."  He said and rubbed his hand over his lower body.

_            Destiny shot him a disgusted look and felt her anger grow even hotter.  Disgusting, murderous, would be rapist, kidnappers, and a hundred other things she could name that no child should know.  But she wasn't a child any longer, nor had she been for a long time._  What am I?_  She wondered and barely dodged the blow that was meant to knock her out._

_            "Oooh, so the girl can move.  What are you like in bed sweetie?"  He taunted._

I am your death._  She thought but didn't say a word as she began her own assault._

_            This was why she was feared.  When she attacked, there was no warning; it was just a deathly silent onslaught that never seemed to end.  Quiet as soft wind blowing she leapt high into the air and slashed her sword across his throat.  It was a swift death, much more than what he would have given to her._

_            "You idiot!  You were supposed to fight longer!"  Yin yelled at her and motioned for the guards to come and take hold of her.  Good as she was, Destiny knew that she could not beat eight warriors at one time.  Yin stalked over to her and ripped her shirt off and backhanded her across the face until blood trailed down from her cut lips.  Then he ordered her chained to the wall as he pulled out his whip._

_            "If you won't give them a show, you little bitch, then I sure as hell will."  He screamed and she heard the hiss of the whip just before it cracked and pain wracked her small frame.  Again, and again, and again, she was struck.  Blood ran down her back and legs and dripped into the thirsty sand.  _

_            Inside, Destiny was screaming and crying but she never made a sound.  The only sign that she was in pain was the terrible shaking of her body and the tears that fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.  So many whippings but they had never killed her.  Not for the first time she prayed that this would be the one to end her life.  Living hurt too much, and her only companion in this world was her heart-brother Shadow.  He, like her, was beat often because these mortals saw him as a scraggly wolf pup that could be beaten.  Although they both prayed for death it was never granted to them, had God turned His back on them?  Why wouldn't he just let them die?  _Why?  _Destiny screamed out in her mind._

_            Destiny._

Destiny.

            "Destiny!"

            "Destiny!"  Gohan said loudly and shook her roughly.  He had been woken up by her quiet sobs and was about to shake her lightly when she screamed out 'why'.  Tears were poring down her face and he sat up and shook her again.  "Destiny, wake up!"  He yelled and her eyes suddenly opened and she cried out softly while trying to scramble away from him.  Recognizing that she was still reacting from her dream he pulled her into his lap and held her.

            "Shh…  You're safe.  It's alright."  He said soothingly, tucking her head under his chin and stroked her back lightly.

            Destiny shook her head and buried her head in his chest as shudders continued to wrack her body while her tears continued to flow.

            Gohan could felt her emotions as clearly as a punch in the gut.  There was so much pain and sorrow but even worse, there was a feeling of hopelessness.  

            **_I never cry anymore._**  Destiny whispered in mind-speech, but she still couldn't keep her emotions out of her voice.

            "Well now you can.  Just let it out Destiny.  I promise I won't let you fall."  He swore and held her tighter.

            In perhaps her greatest act of trust towards anyone but Shadow, Destiny clung to Gohan as she finally allowed herself to cry for the capture of her brothers, for the lost of her childish innocence, for her past, and for all the other things that she had never mourned nor cried for.  Through it all Gohan continued to hold and soothe her.  Whoever said that crying makes you weak was wrong.  It was a way to heal the soul and to lay the things to rest.

            After Destiny quieted down she continued to hold onto Gohan.  She was exhausted in every sense of the word; heart, mind, body, and soul, had been spent and her only anchor was the demi-saiyan that had held her the whole time during her breakdown.

            "I'm sorry."  She said hoarsely.

            "Why?  You needed to cry."  He said gently.

            Destiny tilted her head up a little and kissed Gohan's cheek lightly before laying her head back against his chest.  

            "Thank you."  She whispered softly.

            "You're welcome."  Gohan answered just as quietly and they fell back asleep like that, both feeling safe and oddly enough, whole.

~ Well what do you think?  Me really, really want reviews for this.  I'm sorry for changing the rating but it makes me feel better.  So please, please, please, tell me what you think! ~


	13. Chapter 12

Forgotten Guardians

~ Disclaimer:  Same as the ones before this chapter.

Chapter 12

A time to live a time to die, which will be?

A war to start a war to end, which is right?

Hope is fading fast, won't you stay and help?

Run while you may seeker, the world is ending.

We have been betrayed.  Betrayed!

- The Second

Shadow looked at Yin through hate-tinged eyes.  The stupid mortal actually believed that he had given him enough drugs to make him comatose.  But he was very afraid, not for himself of course, but for Matt.  They had been giving him too many drugs and it was beginning to make him very sick despite the fact that Shadow had been using his limited healing abilities to help him.

_Ah, heart-sister, where are you?  Why aren't you answering me?_  He called out silently with his mind.  He was worried about Destiny; lately she had been haunting his dreams.  _Nightmares would probably be the better term._  He thought wryly.  But they were disturbing, dreams of a battle to the death, tears of angels, and the words oath breaker and betrayer repeated over and over again.

Shadow stood up and paced the small cramped area of his cell.  How he hated being here, locked within the earth.  He was a Learian Wolf by God, not some earth digger!  That was perhaps the worst thing of all, Learians weren't meant to be away from the open air for very long.  _Shut up!_  He snarled at himself._  You survived this hellhole once you can do it again!_  But this time was different.  He had to watch over Matt and keep him safe from the filthy mortals who infested this place, and…  his heart-sister wasn't here.

Shadow looked up at the ceiling and prayed.  _Be safe Destiny.  Be safe._

"Well, well, well.  What have we here?"  Asked an all too familiar voice.

Shad snarled, stood over Matt to protect him, and looked up to face the intruder.  Shock invaded his whole body as he saw-

            Destiny and Gohan had been Larex's guests for about four days now.  Thankfully the two had been able to avoid the worst of the festivities but each day the feeling that something was wrong grew stronger.  Although during the daytime Destiny was able to keep much of her emotion under wraps, when she fell asleep it was a different story entirely.  Often she could wake up yelling or screaming in both anger and sorrow.  It was during these times that Gohan would soothe and talk to her.  This had an unusual effect on both of them.

            Both Gohan and Destiny were becoming attracted to one another.  They would stay up discussing philosophy, beliefs, worlds that Destiny had seen, and any other thing that came to mind.  Gohan found himself entranced by Destiny's fascination for life and even came to share it.  One thing they never spoke of was how they were beginning to feel.  Both of them were honorable and constantly talked of Videl and the others back on earth.  Also there was something else that was beginning to bother Destiny.  Larex had begun to watch her with an almost possessive look in his eye that for some reason seemed oddly familiar.

            "Hey, quit pacing."  Gohan said teasingly and wrapped his arms around Destiny from behind.

            "Helps me think."  Destiny murmured and let her head drop back and rest under his chin as she stared up at the ceiling.

            "I think you worry too much."

           "Possibly."  She replied with a smile and was about to turn around and look at him when something on the ceiling caught her eye.

           There was a band of copper colored metal running along the perimeter of the room.  Strange, but it seemed familiar.  She stepped out of Gohan's arms and floated up to touch the metal.  Instantly an icy feeling washed throughout her body and seemed to blanket her mind.  Destiny growled dangerously and snatcher her hand away.

           "What is it?"  Gohan asked worriedly.

           Destiny shook her head slightly and fell to her knees.  Gohan rushed over and knelt down beside her but didn't touch her when she raised her hand.  After a long moment Destiny raised her head up and looked at Gohan through eyes that were both full of sorrow and anger.

           "Betrayal."  She whispered.  "We've been betrayed."

~ Time to fast pace this, unfortunately I  hate waiting but love writing so, time to get busy! Read and review please! ~


	14. Chapter 13

Forgotten Guardians

****

~ Disclaimer:  I own nothing off of DBZ or anything like that.  I do claim original characters though.  This takes place during the Buu Saga, which in my story, never happened.  Sorry peeps but I never saw how it ended.  But in any case Goku is back with his family and among the living. ~

_Remember your past.._

_Stay true to your heart._

_Never turn away a friend in need._

_Keep close to your heart-sibling._

_And live for the joy of being alive!_

- Destiny and Shadow, the Last 

Chapter 13 

            In his control room Larex smiled.  The pieces were all falling into place now, and everything was coming to a full circle.  Although Destiny, like her mother, was unaware of it, they're families had always been against each other.  His father had wanted Destiny's mother but she had refused him, and Larex had wanted Destiny since he'd first seen her all those years ago.  But like her mother had denied his father so had she denied him by staying with the demi-saiyan!  Even now it made his blood boil to think of what those two may have done in the long nights that they spent with one another.

            That's when he heard the wolf howl in sorrow at the same time that Destiny yelled out in anger.  The two voices mixed eerily together and echoed throughout the palace.

            "So it begins!"  Larex cried out and began to laugh madly as he made his way to the palace gardens.

Back on Earth… 

            Silvon had been talking with Vegeta and the others when he stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky.

            "What is it?"  Goku asked when the Dragon Lord didn't respond to his question.

            "It is beginning."  Silvon said in a faraway voice and stood up.

            "What's beginning?"  Vegeta asked in confusion.

            "The Final Battle."  He answered and his head lowered in sorrow and he said words that had not been read nor repeated in thousands of years.

**There will come a time when two will be born with the blood of the past.**

**Flawless will their bodies and gifts be.**

**For none have been, nor will be, as powerful as they.**

**Much sorrow and pain will they be made to endure.**

**Prayers for death and release will be denied and hate will consume.**

**Battered and near broken, an escape will be made.**

**Healed with the love of family, hate dims and fades.**

**Burned within are the memories, never to be forgotten, and so the training goes on.**

**Be wary of the calm before the storm.**

**Old enemies with new faces come into play and new friends are made.**

**The two will be ripped asunder, twins cruelly ripped apart.**

**Then will oaths divide and forces collide.**

**The two will clash and tears will fall as readily as blood.**

**Gathered around to watch are those who have lived before.**

**In icy anger will damnation be given.**

**Should they be forced to end one another, the balance will be broken.**

**The weeping of the universe will be heard throughout the planets.**

**And life will cease to exist.**

**But if not, then in joys healing light will the tears be wiped away.**

**The two made whole once again, but with a price.**

**Weary in body and soul will they be taken away, and may one day return.**

**Destined and bound to time and its call.**

**Linked by oath and held by bonds of honor.**

**Forever fated to answer the call of the past, present, and future.**

            "It's Destiny and Shadow isn't it."  Goku said rather than asked.

            "Wait!  What do you three mean?  How could they destroy the universe?"  Krillin demanded.

            Silvon looked at the short man sadly and replied, "little mortal, how can you not understand?  Those two are so powerful that if you had two million saiyans at their very strongest it still would only be about half of the power those two contain within themselves.  Together they are nearly indestructible."

            "You said nearly, what's the exception?"  Vegeta asked.

            "Like any living creatures they can be killed, although it is much harder to kill them."

            "But what if they were to fight each other to the death?"  Vegeta asked.

            "That is what the prophecy foretells, but one cannot live without the other.  Like the other Guardians and Companions before them, they are linked as only twins, or heart-siblings can be."

            "So what are you going to do now?"  Goku asked.

            "I must go to them."

            "Then will come with you!"  Krillin cried.

            Silvon looked around at the three men and met each of their eyes easily.  Goku looked determined, Vegeta angry, and Krillin anxious.  But still, it was good to have friends.

            "Very well then."  He agreed and a red light swallowed them up suddenly and when it was gone, so were the four men.

            When Destiny and Gohan finally arrived at the palace gardens Larex was waiting there for them with Shad and Matt.  Yin was there as well, smirking evilly.

            "Ah, my lovely princess.  The time has finally come."  Larex said smoothly.

            **_Stay here._**  Destiny commanded to Gohan in mind-speech as she walked towards the small group.  Gohan watched her go and had to fight to make himself stay put.

            "Why?"  She asked.

            "Because you scorned me!  I could have given you the world!"  He screamed insanely.

            Destiny's sapphire blue eyes turned icy as she locked her eyes upon his for a long moment.  "Give me the boy."  She demanded.

            "No."  Larex answered with a smirk.

            "Give him to her, otherwise the oath I've sworn to you is void."  Shadow snarled in hatred.

            Larex paled visibly and motioned Yin to shove the boy to her.  Destiny caught him and held him tenderly in her arms.

            "Ah, little brother.  You're very sick aren't you?"  She asked softly as she smoothed back his hair.  Destiny touched her forehead to his lightly and used some of her energy to purge his body of the poisons that Larex and Yin had been pouring into it.

            "D-D-Destiny?"  Matt stumbled over her name as he opened his eyes slowly.

            "Yes, quiet now.  You're safe."

            "I know, I love you big sister."

            Destiny's eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she kissed his forehead.  "I love you too little brother."  She whispered and then gently floated him over to Gohan.

            "Such a touching scene."  Larex said sarcastically before swinging around to Shad.  "Destroy her and when you finish that you will kill the boy and his family!"

            "As you wish."  Shad snarled and he and Destiny leapt into the air to prepare for battle.

            **_I am sorry heart-sister.  If I had not made an oath to do his bidding he would have killed Matt._**

**_            I know heart-brother.  I know, and now we must destroy each other to save those we love._**

**_            Yes…_**  He answered softly.

            And so it began, brother against sister.  Guardian against Companion.  Learian Wolf against Learian Woman.  But not by choice, even as they inflicted blows upon each other tears dripped down their faces and mingled with blood.

            Below, Gohan, matt, Larex, and Yin watched until a sudden red glow caught their attention.  When it faded, Silvon, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin all stood there.  Silvon looked up at the sky while the three men looked around.  Then other bright glows appeared but when they faded, it was the Dragon Clan in their true forms that looked back at them.  These great beings who had come to watch their adopted children fight while they stood by helpless to do anything.

            Above, Destiny and Shadow were moving so fast that they only time you could see them was when they braked to circle each other warily.  It was one of the most heart wrenching things that anyone could have seen in their life.  The two that fought each other with such deadly skill had identical looks of heartbreak on their faces as they felt the other's pain, and they switched to ki attacks for a while.

            Around them the earth began to quake and the very sky seemed to shake.  The wind began to blow violently and all around they could feel disturbances going on.

"It's beginning."   Silvon said softly.

"It is ending you mean."  Corrected a voice from behind him.  Silvon, Gohan and the other's all turned in shock to see a woman who looked remarkably similar to Destiny except that her hair was a dark red, with a white wolf at her side.

            "Your Majesties."  Silvon said and bowed low.

            **_Rise, Dragon Lord.  We did not destroy our world to keep this universe safe to see it destroyed by the corruption of one man and the heartache of our descendants._**  The First Companion said royally.  These two were the first of the Forgotten Guardians, although weaker than Destiny and Shadow, they were here to fulfill their part of the prophecy.

            Suddenly a crack rent the sky and you could see the stars above.

            "Pray, do something quickly!"  Silvon called out.

            A soft blue light encircled the whole area then, and when it faded all of the old Guardians and Companions of the past surrounded them.  A few were in the air between Destiny and Shadow, stopping their fight, while others surrounded the Dragon Clan and the mortals from Earth.  And still others, like the First, and Destiny's mother faced Yin and Larex.

            "Betrayer."

            "Oath-Breaker."

            "Liar."

            "Murderer."

            "Rapist."

            "Monster."

            "Betrayer."

            "Oath-Breaker."

            "Liar."

            "Murderer."

            "You betrayed your people."

            "You betray life itself as you seek destruction."

            "Betrayer."

            "Oath-Breaker."

            "Liar."

            "Murderer."

            Over and over they repeated those words to Larex and Yin as their bodies began to glow and a white band made a doorway behind the two men, as the slowly backed into the gateway.

            "Banished to be tortured until you die."

            "Never shall you escape."

            "Always will you be curse."

            "Betrayer!"

            "Oath-Breaker!"

            "Liar!"

            "Murderer!"

            With those last damning words the two stumbled into the gateway, but just before it sealed itself shut you could hear their screams of terror and pain.

            "It is done!"  The Forgotten Guardians declared as one and all but the First and Destiny's mother, Lily, along with Shadow's father, Hunter, remained.

            Destiny and Shadow were both kneeling in exhaustion on the ground.  Both had been so heavily injured by one another and by feeling the other's pain that they couldn't even heal themselves yet.

            **_How we love you both so much.  Our children, our hope._**  Lily and Hunter said together as they sent all their love for their children to Destiny and Shadow before they too faded away.

            The First looked at Shad and Destiny and shook their head's sadly.

            "It is not over yet children."  She said.

            "You must fix what you have rent."  He added.

            Destiny and Shadow looked up wearily at the two before them and wearily staggered to their feet.

            "Hey!  You can't make them do anything more!  They've got nothing left to give!"  Goku yelled in protest.

            **_They have to restore what they destroyed in their fight.  Can't you feel the very fabric of the universe around you breaking?_**  The First Guardian demanded while her Companion just glared at them.

            "Do what you have to do children."  They said and slowly faded.

            Destiny and Shadow looked at each other for a long moment and then Destiny leapt into the air once again, except this time, she let her wings come forth.  A sparkling blue light flowed out of Destiny and shot out into the sky, the earth, the rivers, everywhere.  Below her, Shad was giving her all of the power and strength he had left, and together they healed what they had destroyed.  The sky closed back up and the earth quit shaking.  When it was done, Destiny slowly dropped back down and collapsed beside Shadow.  They had given everything they had within themselves, had anyone wanted to kill them now they could easily do so.

            "Destiny!"  Gohan cried and would have run to her but Silvon stopped him.

            "Now is not the time, young Gohan."

            "What do you mean, Silvon?"  Krillin asked.

            "We must take them now.  They need to recuperate and regain their strength somewhere where they will be safe.  They are too vulnerable now."  Silvon answered as members of the Dragon Clan tenderly picked up the two exhausted Learians.

            "Will you ever come back?"  Gohan asked but it wasn't Silvon who answered.

            **_We'll come back one day, Gohan.  Until then, remember us._**  Destiny answered softly in mind-speech before she blacked out.

            "And now I will return you to your home."  Silvon said and a familiar light surrounded them all once again…

Two months later… 

            Gohan and Videl had just finished their desserts at an outside café when Gohan happened to look up and see a semi-familiar back across the street.  Almost as if she had sensed him watching her, the girl with a baseball cap turned around and grinned at him.

            Gohan thought his heart had stopped.  It was Destiny!

            But then a large bus went by and she was gone.

            **_Remember…_**  A voice echoed softly in his mind and he looked up at the sky and smiled.

            _I will._  He promised.

            "Gohan?  Are you alright?"  Videl asked worriedly.

            "I'm fine, just fine."  He answered with a grin.

THE END 

~ Well that's it!  So what do you think?  Good, bad, okay?  Let me know!  Read and review!  Thanks! ~


End file.
